Missing Messages
by Corration
Summary: A story between "The New Kid" and "Come Back", featuring a teenish-like Jalin and a younger Blu in a story about an event that changed for the better for them: Leoncio, Jalin, and Blu
1. Prologue

AdventSciguy: Hello. Um, I kinda new to this instant messenger chat room.

Beautigem127: You are? Same here. It was kind of hard, but I got through.

AdventSciguy: Oh, awesome. I guess we'll learn together how to use this thing.

Beautigem127: :)

AdventSciguy: So, where are you from?

Beautigem127: Um, a little too much, don't you think? We just met.

AdventSciguy: I guess so. Let's see. Oh, have you watched "American Idol"?

Beautigem127: Yeah. I enjoy that show. Its kind of hard when someone tells u ur imperfections on national T.V. I would never go on stage for have them talk about me like that. They'll be sorry the next time they would wake up.

AdventSciguy: … Isn't that a bitcharsh?

Beautigem127: R u calling me a bitch?

AdventSciguy: No.

AdventSciguy: Oh, I see. I put a c instead of a space. That should be a bit harsh. My bad.

Beautigem127: Okay. I'll let it slide.

AdventSciguy: But back to "American Idol". It's a very good show for giving amateurs a chance to make it big. If my mom was younger, she - could probably do it.

Beautigem127: Does she really have that good of a voice?

AdventSciguy: Yeah, but she can't perform… Age has caught up.

Beautigem127: I know what u mean. A child is more vibrant than when u're older.

AdventSciguy: Did you watch last night's episode?

Beautigem127: No. Did u?

AdventSciguy: No. This is ironic: talking about how great the show is, yet we both miss it.

Beautigem127: lol. Yeah, that's right.

AdventSciguy: Can I ask what show is your favorite?

Beautigem127: *giggle* Yes, u may. Um, it is Abismo de Pasion.

AdventSciguy: A novella?

Beautigem127: I guessing ur a guy, sighing.

AdventSciguy: Read my mind, Beauti. It's not that I hate them. It's just that I don't like them.

Beautigem127: U know, some guys watch it.

AdventSciguy: Yeah, the gays. Isn't that the show where almost every main male actor is sporting out asix-pack?

Beautigem127: Yeah. How do u know what it has? Do u watch it? R u gay, becuz u said the only males that watch it are gay.

AdventSciguy: Not even. My friend started watching it and then it got my sister. Luckily, my mom hasn'tfallen into its clutches.

Beautigem127: Ha ha ha ha. Very funny and sarcastic. R u always like this?

AdventSciguy: I can get serious. The Sci part in my screen name displays my nerdfulness.

Beautigem127: :) Well, it was fun talking to u but I have to go. Its getting late.

AdventSciguy: Okay. Hopefully we'll meet again in cyberspace.

Beautigem127: Hopefully. Bye AdventSciguy.

AdventSciguy: Bye Beautigem127


	2. A Short Time

A blue macaw was perching on the Christ the Redeemer statue, looking over the city of Rio. The city was a striving tourist community, attracting teens, new and old families, to old folks. The city had expanded, making more restaurants, food stalls, and shops. The people of Rio had some knowledge of English to attract the American tourists. Luckily, its nearby jungle had been preserved, thanks to Tulio, the local, crazy ornithologist. The city had grown in the six and a half years he was here.

He had been born and raised in the jungles of Rio. He was one of three, being the oldest son of the last two wild Spix's Macaws. His parents were Blu and Jewel. Blu was his awkward, but knowledgeable father. Jewel was the caring and strict mother. His siblings were Leoncio and Elena. Leoncio was the youngest and was labeled as a lot of things. He was pretty sure that his father had a list of names for Leoncio, because he would call him something different every day, repeating a word only thrice in a month. The names ranged from troublemaker and rascal to damn Leoncio and little bastard. Usually the very bad ones were said once a month and uttered under Blu's breath and were said when Leoncio did something horrible to his father. This didn't mean Blu hated Leoncio, but as he mentioned once, try to live with an imp. Elena was the princess of the family. Well, she was the only girl. Jalin viewed her a bit spoiled from time to time. Probably it was a side effect of growing up in a female's body. He wondered if his mother acted like that at times when she was growing up: a bitch. It was kind of hard to put the word with his mother. He had respect for his mother and hated to refer her to that gender slur, but that was the best way to describe Elena at times. Besides, Elena was different. She was just his sister.

He sighed. The afternoon sun beamed down at him. The skies were clear, and the ocean provided a relaxing breeze. The weekdays were over with, so the beach and pier were packed by both tourists and locals. Sitting on the statue of the open hands of Jesus was nice for this kind of atmosphere. No humans or land animals could disturb him, and peace circled around him. He perched on the right, extended arm of the statue and closed his eyes. He smiled contently as he drifted to sleep.

"Jalin."

Jalin's amber eyes opened. The one-and-three-quarters-foot dark blue Spix's Macaw stood up and faced the bird that was landing in front of him. The two-foot Lear's Macaw with brown eyes smiled at Jalin

"Here you are."

"Oh, Pepito. What's up?"

"Looking for you. Well, your mom requested it. She was kind of worried where you went."

"I can't have a few hours to myself before Mom sends a search-and-rescue time for me."

"But Jalin, she's just worried. She just doesn't want to lose none of you, like-"

Jalin sighed.

"I know, but this is unhealthy. We are not going to be bounded to her forever."

"True. My mom is the same way, but at least I know she cares about me."

"Yep. You and I were fortunate."

"Don't forget Leoncio and Elena."

Jalin smiled.

"Them too."

Jalin looked out towards the ocean.

"Pepito," address Jalin as he continued to look out into the ocean. "Do you ever feel of ever leaving Rio, like something urging you to fly away?"

"Of course not. Rio's our home. Now c'mon. I don't want to miss lunch because you decided to talk like a little nancy boy."

Jalin faced Pepito.

"I'm not a little boy anymore."

"You're still a boy to me."

"…I-I'm not sure if I should be creeped-out or not. That came out wrong."

"Whatever, Jalin. Just hurry up."

Pepito flapped his wings and flew away, towards the jungle. Jalin slightly smiled and took to the skies to catch up with Pepito.

* * *

><p>Blu and Luis were sitting on the branch of the tree where Blu's den was. Luis, a blue Lear's Macaw and a step-father to Pepito, looked around the jungle from where he sat. A dying pile of berries separated them. Luis grabbed a small berry with his right wing and slowly ripped it apart with his beak. Blu, the amber-eyed, two-foot blue Spix's Macaw, used his wings as stands to rest on, leaning back slightly.<p>

"Nice day, huh?" brought up Blu.

"Yep," said Luis. "It's days like these where I just feel like chilling on the beach."

"Yeah. Too bad it's crowded. It could've been a beach day for us."

Luis looked out with his dark brown eyes.

"Now, where is it that boy? It shouldn't take him that long to find your son."

"I don't know. If he checked the Christ the Redeemer statue first, it shouldn't take him this long. Usually Jalin is there, just thinking."

"Just thinking? Is he okay? Like not depressed or something."

"He's fine. Sometimes, I go there just to think. Don't know why, but it relaxes me."

"Jalin seems like a fine bird. You should be proud of him."

Blu faced Luis.

"I'm proud of both of my sons."

Luis turned towards Blu.

"Blu, last week, Leoncio got into a fight with that dude's kid, and when you were apologizing, you got beat up."

"Yeah, but-"

"How about his pet Brazilian Short-Horned Grasshopper that ate and destroyed the computer paper and nest?"

"Things happen."

"Need I remind you about his strange friend he brought home that was trying to sleep with Jewel?"

"Okay, okay. I give him more credit than what I should."

"Way more," breathed Luis.

"But he's still my son, and I love him."

"Papa!"

Blu and Luis looked in front of them and saw Leoncio returning from his flight. He was about a few meters away. He appeared to be carrying something. The one-and-a-half-foot blue Spix's Macaw with blue eyes landed next to Blu. Blu and Luis stood up and confronted him. Leoncio looked at them with a concerned face. A yellow berry on a jumbo leaf was in-between Leocio, Luis, and Blu. Leoncio glanced down.

"Well, I found yellow fruit and was wondering what it was."

Blu looked down and examined the fruit. He shrugged.

"I've never seen anything like it. Have you Luis?"

"N-no, but it does look like…"

Luis's eyes widened when he realized what it was. He saw Blu reaching for it.

"Blu, don't touch it."

Blu paused and faced Luis.

"Don't worry, Luis. It's just a berry. I'm going to examine it, not eat it."

Blu grabbed the berry with both wings and lifted up. He didn't get far, because he soon dropped it. Well, tried to.

"It's all sticky…and it won't come off."

Blu started to walk back, too distracted to see where he was going. He was using his chest to rub off the berry from his wings, but it ended up sticking to him. He neared the edge of the branch. Leoncio called out to his father.

"Papa, watch out."

"Wh-"

Too late. Blu fell off the tree. He would've flied and saved himself, but his wings were stuck with him. The way he fell was like a statue spiritually holding an orb in front of its torso. Luckily, a bush underneath broke his fall and an 'umph' was heard. Both birds on the branch looked down.

"Are you okay?" asked Leoncio.

"Owwwwwwwwww," agonized Blu.

He lightly smiled.

"He's fine. What a relief. I'm going to tell Mama."

Leoncio turned around and walked towards the entrance of the den, where the females were in. Luis just watched him briefly and then focused his attention downward.

"Hey, Blu old buddy. You want me to add that one up for Leoncio?"

A loud grunt was heard from where Blu was. Luis shook his head and looked up. He noticed Jalin and Pepito returning. He smiled as both birds landed on the branch. Pepito looked at his step-father and smiled.

"It wasn't easy, but I found him."

"Hey, Luis," said Jalin, looking around and then faced Luis. "Where's my dad?"

Luis just simply looked below from the branch to a bush that was a little bent on top. Pepito and Jalin looked down.

"Blu, are you okay?" asked Pepito.

"Do I look okay?" came the reply.

"Well, no. I can't see you. What happened?"

"He fell off the branch," explained Luis. "He touched a coated-sap berry and his feathers stuck together. He was too distracted by this and fell off."

"Yep," said Jalin. "That sounds like Dad."

Jalin sighed.

"I'll get the first aid kit…again."

Jalin walked into the den. Pepito looked back at his dad.

"Okay. Why doesn't he seem worried? Does it happen all the time?"

"Son, you don't know the half of it. C'mon, let's go get him."

Pepito and Luis flew down to collect Blu from underneath the bush. Hopefully, it wouldn't be any humiliating injury.


	3. Bothered Blu

"Hold still, my Blu bird."

Jewel finished wrapping the thin leaf used as a bandage around Blu's head. She tied it around Blu's head so it was secure and covered up the bump. It looked like if Blu had a toothache, if he had teeth. She smiled and put a wing on Blu's shoulder.

"There."

"Do I look like a dork?"

Jewel looked away from Blu for a moment without moving her head. She slightly smiled at Blu.

"Well…you look like those children who had those bandages around their heads. You know, the ones that have those toothaches or headgears for braces."

"That dorky?"

"You want me to lie?"

Blu sighed.

"No."

He put his wings around Jewel and pulled her closer for a hug. Jewel widened her smile and closed her eyes in bliss. Blu slowly let go of the embrace and walked to the nest. He got in and sat down, getting ready to go to sleep. Jewel walked up to him and joined him. She sat next to him and snuggled against him. Blu looked down and exhaled heavily. Jewel looked at him with worried blue eyes.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

"These kids. I feel that they are going to be the death of me."

"That's ridiculous. They won't be."

"Well, only Leoncio."

Jewel just shook her head in disagreement.

"Ah, Blu. Our kids are fine. They have two of the best parents in Rio."

"If you had to suffer through the things Leoncio has put me through, then you'll see what I mean."

"Suffer? Oh, Blu. Leoncio…"

She then paused to think. Blu awaited for her answer.

"Leoncio's just…um…"

"See. Leoncio pranks me at least once a week. I'm getting too old for this. It has been six years and a half."

"Yep. Time does go fast. Amazing."

"Honey, this is serious."

"Blu, you're stressing over nothing."

"Over nothing? Getting a bump on my head is nothing?"

"You get bumps all the time."

"… It doesn't matter. Leoncio makes me go through life-threatening obstacles every chance he gets."

"Okay, Blu. First, you talk about the kids and then only about Leoncio? How does it change from the kids to only him?"

"Um… That's beside the point."

"Blu, you better not be just targeting Leoncio."

"I'm not….but he might be the first, and then Jalin and Elena will follow suit."

"They'll follow a suit? How can they follow a piece of clothing."

Blu realized that he had never used that phrase before. It was either that or Jewel had just forgotten what it meant. Past experiences taught him to not blame Jewel for being forgetful.

"It just a way of saying following him as the leader," explained Blu. "We use it in America from time to time."

"Americans are sure weird, with all the sayings they come up with. The first thing I would've have asked is why would you follow a suit."

"Well, it has to do with someone in charge. It's stereotypical of a person with high stature wear a suit to work. He-"

"I understand," said Jewel, not really wanting to hear the whole explanation.

"But I wasn't done."

"I know, but I still got it."

"Okay… Um, what was I going to say?"

Jewel nervously formed a small smile.

"What? Don't trust me?"

"I do, but let me just clear it up for you," said Blu, already knowing the answer. "Basically, the guy in the suit gives orders, and everyone below him follows them."

"I get it... I mean, I knew that, but thanks for clearing it up."

There was a silent pause before Blu spoke.

"Uh, we got off-point. What were you talking about?"

"You were saying how Leoncio is trying to get you."

"Oh, yeah. I'm like his most wanted for pranking on. I just don't want to Jalin and Elena to follow his example."

"Blu, you said that Leoncio pranks you at least once a week, which I don't see happening-"

Because he does it when you're busy with something or with someone else, thought Blu.

"-but what makes you think Jalin and Elena might follow him? Both of them show more respect to us and rarely go against us. If they do, it's very small and they don't do it again for a while."

"I guess."

Jewel smiled.

"Good."

Jewel looked out of the nest and smiled at her resting kids. They slept close to each other in one of the corners of the den, near the computer paper. She faintly smiled. Her eyes began to turn glossy.

"Oh, Blu. I miss her so much. She could've been right there, sleeping with the rest of the kids…"

A tear rolled down Jewel's cheek. Blu put a wing around her back and moved his face near her face.

"I know, but we promised ourselves to be strong for our kids. Though the days were rocky, and they still are, we need to keep moving forward. I will forever miss her."

Jewel exhaled deeply.

"It's still hard… And Blu? I'm sorry what I put you and the kids through. I wasn't thinking right back then. I could've devastated you if I were gone from this world."

Blu smiled.

"I just glad you're by me."

Jewel faintly smiled.

"So, Jewel? I know we've been talking and it might be improper to bring it up, but are you sure you want more?"

Jewel lightly blushed and nodded.

"Yes, but not tonight."

"Just tell me when, and I'll be ready."

"Thanks, my Blu bird," smiled Jewel.

Jewel lowered her head closer to her body and snuggled against Blu. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Blu smiled down at her. He closed his eyes and joined her in his dreams.

* * *

><p>The starry night had aged to where the moon was nearing its highest point in the sky. It provided some light throughout the floor of the jungle. The moonlight only lit the small area near the doorway of the den the Spix's Macaw family was in.<p>

Jalin lied sleeping soundly. He was slightly snoring, but it wasn't noticeable to disturb anyone. He was dreaming that he was free from Rio, traveling the world. He was stopping at random places like Peru, Mexico, the United States, England, France, and many more. He flew through these places in sure blissfulness. Then, another bird teamed up with him. Jalin couldn't tell who the bird was, because of its shadowy feathers, but he knew the bird was a friend. In more happiness Jalin had ever hoped for, they continued their flight across the world.

His dream was soon disturbed by him suddenly waking up. He opened his eyes to see Elena and Leoncio standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at Leoncio.

"Why do you always kick me if you want me to wake up?"

"Because it wakes you up."

Jalin got to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Leoncio.

"There're other methods of waking me up besides giving me a bruise."

"But I can't find a bucket of ice water, so I have to kick you."

"Dick."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not an asshole, who's obviously full of shit."

"My words are not full of shit," defended Jalin, knowing what Leoncio meant.

"You talk about all this stuff that makes no sense like the Second Law of Thermwhatever and Gas's law."

"The Second Law of Thermodynamics and Guass's Law," corrected Jalin. "And besides, they are not made up. The only reason why they don't make sense to you is because your brain is a tiny pebble and cannot fully comprehend."

Leoncio narrowed his eyes.

"My brain is more functional than yours."

"I highly doubt that."

Leoncio was about to yell at Jalin, but Elena stopped them.

"Will you guys be quiet? You're going to wake Mama and Papa up,"

"Besides," said Jalin in a wondering tone, "why did you wake me up?"

"Have you forgotten?" questioned Leoncio. "Or do I need to remind that pea-size brain of yours? Tonight's the night. You know; the one we've been waiting and planning for since last week?"

Jalin thought about it. He quickly remembered.

"Oh, yeah. But Leoncio, we'll get in so much trouble."

"Jalin, we can do whatever we want. We're almost adults here. We can't get in troblue by our parents anymore."

"I don't know."

Leoncio sighed in annoyance.

"If you want to be a pansy about it, then fine. Me and Elena are going to have fun while you stay at home and become some forty-year-old dude who lives with his mom."

Leoncio walked towards the entrance of the den and flew out into the night sky. Elena looked at Jalin momentarily and flew out of the den to catch up with Leoncio, Jalin thought about it and quickly came up with an answer under pressure.

"Dammit," he uttered.

He walked to the entrance and took flight into the starry sky to catch up with his siiblings.


	4. Getting Ready

Using a rope and physics, Jalin pulled open the window seal of Linda's house. The floor that contained the living room, kitchen, and bedrooms was the second floor so Tulio or Linda did not lock it…or they forgot to. Elena walked through the opened window as Jalin and Leoncio held the rope in midair. Once inside, she flew up to the lock of the window and pressed one side of it, locking it. She flew back down on the flat, painted bottom of the window frame. She faced her two brothers who held onto the rope.

"Okay. I locked it."

Jalin and Leoncio dropped the rope and flew down to Elena. Leoncio seriously looked at his sister.

"Do you have to do it?" asked Leoncio.

"Yes."

"But why?" asked Jalin.

"Because I want to."

Jalin and Leoncio faced each other with dull expressions and the faced Elena.

"No one will care," said Leoncio.

"I do care. I want to look my best. I have to. I'm the only girl here, and the beautiful one too."

"Wow, that's conceded," snorted Leoncio.

Before Elena snapped, Jalin's question calmed her down a bit.

"But why didn't you just take a bath in the jungle?" asked Jalin.

"Because there's no shampoo."

Leoncio faced Jalin.

"She got you there, dude."

"I won't take long."

"Isn't that what Mom says," wondered Jalin, "and takes about an hour to get ready?"

Leoncio's bottom beak dropped as he was looking at Elena.

"An hour!"

His siblings both faced him kind of nervously.

"Leoncio, be quiet," said Elena. "You might wake them up."

Elena was referring to Tulio, Linda, and Fernado.

"The last time we snuck in here, we broke a plate," brought up Jalin, "and they didn't wake up. They sleep like rocks"

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you better be quiet."

"You know how noisy running water is, even if it is just the sink?" questioned Jalin.

"Stop it with your smarts, Jalin. I'm just going to take a bath. Just find something to do as I bathe."

"Okay, but don't take forever," said Leoncio.

Elena turned around and flew through the family room and down the hallway to reach the opened-door bathroom. Leoncio faced Jalin.

"Might as well eat a ten-minute meal and sleep for two hours."

He flew through the living room and down the hallway. He immediately made a right to enter the kitchen. The kitchen and the family room were adjacent to each other, but they were blocked by a white wall. The only way to go from family room to the kitchen was to go through the hallway. Jalin hopped down the window frame. Flapping his wings to fall lightly, he landed on the tannish carpeted floor. The family room wasn't that big. In the center of it, at one end, it had a long, comfy couch. The television was a few feet away from the couch, facing the couch and parallel to it. The television was part of an entertain system mounted on a cherry-wooden shelved entertainment furniture. A 6-foot palm tree in a big vase sat to the right of the entertainment furniture, which was near the window the teens walked through. To the right of the television was a desk which had a PC desktop on it. It was against the wall perpendicular to the wall which had the entertainment set touching it. The desk was a simple cherry-wooden desk with a few drawers and cabinets. A keyboard lied in front of the flat-screen monitor. Jalin had to open one of the cabinets and saw the compatible tower lying on its longer side on the middle shelf of the cabinet. He reached the ovular button of the tower and pressed it. The button lit blue on its edges, and the processor began to function. Jalin flew up and turned the monitor's screen on. The staring screen of Windows was loading. The background of the computer was shown. It was a picture of Tulio, Linda, and Fernado on a long, three-seated bicycle with handles for each seat. Jalin grabbed the mouse and moved it so the pointer was on top of Google Chrome. He double-clicked it, opening the internet. The homepage of Google appeared. He smiled.

"Okay."

He typed in AIM in the Google search bar and pressed enter. The first result to be listed was AIM messenger. He clicked on it and logged into it using AIM Express. This was because Tulio, Fernado, and Linda didn't use it. He didn't want to download it because they would question who downloaded it. He logged in using his Facebook account. The AIM messenger popped up with a list of all his friends he could communicate with. It didn't take long before someone messaged him.

Beautigem127: Hello AdventSciguy :)

Jalin smiled. It looked like Beautigem127 was online. He began typing.

AdventSciguy: Hi

Beautigem127: Well, it's kind of late. Do you have something planned for tonight?

AdventSciguy: Not much. My sister, brother, and I are going out.

Beautigem127: Sounds like fun :) Where are you going out?

AdventSciguy: Just to a local club

Beautigem127: You go clubbing? You're a party animal, huh ;)

AdventSciguy: Oh, yeah… Do you go clubbing?

Beautigem127: Not out, but my roommates and I throw parties from time to time

AdventSciguy: Awesome. Well, can you excuse me for a bit? I just need to use the bathroom.

Beautigem127: Okay. I'll be here, waiting.

AdventSciguy: Thanks :)

Jalin turned around and flew out of the opened window to use the restroom. As Jalin was out of the room, Leoncio entered the room, flapping his wing so he remained in midair.

"Hey Jalin, what are you doing?"

He looked around and saw no Jalin. He did notice the lit monitor. He flew over to the computer desk and landed on it. He saw that Google Chrome was opened, and AIM Messenger was being used through it. Leoncio looked at the chat between AdventSciguy and Beautigem127.

"Well," said Leoncio dully, with his eyes half-closed, "I know who AdventSciguy is. Man, Jalin's so dorky…just like Papa."

Leoncio read what Jalin typed in. He grinned wickedly. He put his wings on the keyboard and began typing.

AdventSciguy: I'm back

Beautigem127: :) Feel better?

AdventSciguy: A whole bunch

Beautigem127: Well, that's good. So, are you leaving soon?

Leoncio quickly looked through the history of the conversation to see what she was talking about.

AdventSciguy: To the club? Yeah. So, um, what kind of parties you throw?

Beautigem127: Pretty good parties. Me and my roommates all help to organize it

AdventSciguy: Oh, you're roommates. That's nice. Why do you live on your own?

Beautigem127: Well, not exactly. I'm just in my teen years, but I can do things like party and have fun.

AdventSciguy: Ah. So, you're just a loose teen?

Beautigem127: … Hey, where are you going at?

AdventSciguy: Nothing much. I just want to know a little bit more about yourself.

Beautigem127: Yeah, but you're asking it the wrong way. It's like you're referring me as a bitch that has sex with random guys.

AdventSciguy: Well…do you?

"Leoncio, what are you doing?"

Leoncio stiffened. He looked back and saw Jalin had returned. He smiled nervously.

"Nothing."

On the screen behind Leoncio, something appeared.

Beautigem127: You're a dick!

Jalin saw what Beautigem127 had written and narrowed his eyes at Leoncio. He shoved Leoncio out of the way, knocking him down on the desk. Jalin scrabbled himself to the keyboard and began typing furiously.

AdventSciguy: Beautigem127, I'm sorry. My brother was using my account

Beautigem127: How do I know that?

AdventSciguy: You got me there, but I promise it wasn't me. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

Beautigem127: … Well, I'll give you another chance.

AdventSciguy: Thank you :)

Elena flew into the room and landed on the desk, next to Leoncio, who was picking himself up.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally," exhaled Leoncio. "I was about to have another eight-hour nap."

Elena narrowed her eyes and slapped Leoncio's beak with her right wing. Leoncio rubbed his black beak.

"What was that for?"

"Don't act like you don't know?"

Leoncio shrugged it off. Elena faced Jalin, curious on what he was doing.

"Jalin, are you chatting with someone?" she asked, seeing he was using AIM Messenger.

"Yeah, he's chatting with some girl…or some gay guy who's pretending to be a college girl."

"She is not a guy," defended Jalin.

"How do you know?"

"… Well, I…"

"See? You don't know. It could be just a fat guy that is on his computer playing World of Warcraft every day for eight hours a day. Someone with no soul, tricking you because he has no life. Either that or a hooker."

Leoncio smiled with a thought.

"Or it could be a gay hooker," he finished.

"Shut up, Leoncio. I trust her that she is not some guy or hooker…or a combination of the two."

"Besides, why are you talking to a human anyway? Obviously, it can't be a bird or an animal. I'm pretty sure we are the only birds, much more than animals, that know how to type."

Jalin thought about it. He shook his head.

"No. I trust her. Who cares if she is a human. She's still a friend."

"An online friend," pointed out Leoncio. "Not saying much."

"Whatever, Jalin. You're just jealous about me making friends with someone else that already thinks you're a dick."

Leoncio narrowed his blue eyes and was about to argue. Elena sighed. She beat Leoncio to speaking first.

"Are you guys ready? It's getting late."

The brothers faced Elena.

"Alright, alright," said Jalin. "Just let me say bye."

"Okay, but don't take too long," said Elena. "We'll be at the club. C'mon Leoncio."

Elena took off and flew out of the house through the window. Leoncio looked at his brother and decided to drop it. He shrugged it off and flew off. He followed Elena's path out of the house. Jalin watched his siblings leave. After they were gone, he turned around and faced the computer monitor. He saw that Beautigem127 had typed something.

Beautigem127: Hello? AdventSciguy?

Jalin quickly responded after reading her message.

AdventSciguy: Oh, sorry about that. I was talking to my siblings. It seemed they had left to the club.

Beautigem127: Oh, okay. Well, I should probably go to. I have an examination tomorrow. Bye, AdventSciguy. Hope to chat with you soon. ;)

AdventSciguy: Good night, AdventSciguy.

Jalin smiled and signed out of AIM Messenger. He turned the computer totally off and flew out of the family room, through the window. He saw Jalin and Elena heading towards the abandoned building Nico and Pedro had moved the club to after the whole end of the world incident.

"Some family; not waiting for me."

He shook his head and hurried to them so they could arrive to the club as a group.


	5. Clubbing

Jalin, Leoncio, and Elena entered the club. The club, otherwise known as the Lounge, was located in the attic of an abandoned building. After the whole pier incident with the supposed apocalyptic day, Pedro and Nico relocated the club. They spotted this place as a potential location, but rats owned the area. Eventually, the rats settled to let the club to be there for thirty pounds of human food, including ten pounds of a variety of cheeses.

The club floor spread across the attic, separating into three sections: the dance floor and stage, the bar, and the tables. The tables, which were decorative miniature tables made out of colored Popsicle sticks, were in the center of the dance floor and the bar. The bar was only a small portion of the attic compared to the other two sections of the club. The bar counter was made out of wooden Popsicle sticks. Behind the bar counter was the Brazilian Teal that served Blu some drinks, which made Blu argue and do other things to Jewel. Behind the duck was a variety of hard alcohols and beers. The dance floor was the second largest section of the club, the table section being the largest. Strobe lights of an arrangement of colors lit the pumping dance floor. In front of the dance floor was a brown Popsicle stick-made stage. White light reflected off the stage. A DJ on the stage was providing the beat for the dance floor. The DJ was a Yellow-faced Parrot and was referred as DB Shine.

Jalin, Elena, and Leoncio walked across the table section to find a potential table. They eventually found one and sat down. They sat down in equidistance apart from each other around the table. They faced each other and smiled.

"Well, we did it," said Leoncio.

"Yep, we made it," agreed Elena.

"… But don't you guys feel bad?"

"Feel bad about what, Jalin?" asked Leoncio.

"Mom and Dad-"

"We are old enough. Besides, we ain't going to ask Mama and Papa for everything for the rest of our lives. Haven't you seen 'The Waterboy' and 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin'? If those two movies had a baby and you were part of that movie, your life would be run by Mama and Papa forever."

"You mean 'Step Brothers'?"

"Basically, but minus Will Ferrell. You just have John Reilly."

"John Reilly is funny," commented Elena.

"You mean funny-looking," said Leoncio.

"… I think she means both," said Jalin.

Elena faced Jalin.

"No…well, he's both…but you're just jealous. He's funnier than you. He's famous."

"That's like saying a famous rapper is musically talented," said Leoncio, "even though a couple might be good. But still, the majority beats the minority."

"You're lucky a black crow didn't hear you," said Jalin.

"Why? What did I say?"

Before Jalin answered, Elena spoke.

"Whatever, Leoncio. If I had a chance to meet him…oh, that would be awesome."

"Yeah. Just don't climax here because the imaginary sex you're having with him."

Elena narrowed her eyes at Leoncio and slapped his face. Leoncio rubbed his cheek and grunted.

"Ow, Elena. Can't you take a joke?"

"Well, I'm going to get some beer," said Jalin.

"Can you get me a Long Beach Iced Tea?"

Jalin nodded at Elena's favor and left the table. He walked through the crowd of filled tables. After sliding through a few gaps in the crowd, he made it to the bar. The bartender looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," greeted the bartender.

"Hi. Um, can I have two drafts of Bud Light and a Long Beach Iced Tea?"

"Sure," smiled the bartender. "You're taking one home tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

The bartender gave Jalin a blank stare.

"You don't know."

"About what?"

"A Long Beach."

"I'm just asking for one."

"… Are you gay? ...because I have a policy about serving drinks to homos."

"What! No. It's for a lady."

"Oh, okay."

"… Are you a gay-bashing redneck? You do know we live in a society of acceptance."

"A society of false acceptance…just like America. I was just going to suggest there was a gay bar down the street."

"Oh."

The bartender got out the toy cups to serve the drinks in.

"So, you don't know what a Long Beach means?"

"No. It's my first time at a bar."

"Oh. Well, usually when a guy asks for a Long Beach for a lady, he's going through Operation Ground and Pound."

"Operation Ground and Pound? Isn't that a Dragonforce song?"

"What?" wondered the bartender in confusion at first. "No. It means he's trying to get laid."

"Oh," said Jalin, blushing faintly.

The bartender served the two drafts and was finishing up the Long Beach Iced Tea.

"You know, you remind me of this blue bird that came here. It was his first time, but he got so drunk his lady had to carry him out. He sort of looks like you."

The bartender was done with the drinks and was putting them on a small plastic tray so Jalin could carry them back to the table.

"I didn't know at the time, but when I asked Pedro, his name was Blu."

Jalin shook a little bit, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Blu? That's my dad."

The bartender smiled.

"Well, I'll be. He did get together with her. I thought after the whole drinking incident, he wasn't going anywhere… No offense."

"None taken. So, you met my dad when he was still dating my mom?"

"Yeah. How is he?"

"He's doing really well; except for the fact he fell off the tree because of my brother."

"Oh, I see. I always thought he was a bit clumsy."

"Yeah," said Jalin, grabbing the tray. "He gets that a lot."

Jalin was about to leave, but then the bartender spoke.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Paul."

"My name is Jalin," smiled Jalin. "Well, I'll catch you later, Paul."

"See ya."

Jalin left back to his table. Once again, he had to squeeze through birds and occupied tables. It was much harder since he had to make sure the drinks didn't spill. He got back to the table. He grew in shock what was happening. Leoncio was already arguing with some bird.

"Dammit," muttered Jalin. "It hasn't been the hour and we're sober, yet my brother has picked a fight."

"I don't like your attitude, you blue pussy."

"Blue pussy. Screw you!"

"You better move aside and let me talk to that scrumptious beauty behind you."

Jalin looked at the bird. A Hyacinth Macaw stood only a few inches away from Leoncio. There were two other smaller Hyacinth Macaws on his right and left side respectively. The big Hyacinth Macaw grinned.

"Why don't you move and let a real male show this girl around?"

"Hell no! You creeps are all the same."

"Creeps? We aren't being creepy. All we want to do is show her around town."

"Leoncio, what's going on?"

The three Hyacinth Macaws, Leoncio, and the scared Elena faced Jalin.

"Ah, Jalin. Back me up on this one."

"Leoncio, are you starting a fight? Geez. Can't you control yourself? Look, I'm sorry for what my brother is doing. He can't control himself sometimes."

"Jalin, you backstabber!"

The tall Hyacinth Macaw grin.

"No problem. We just want to show the lady around."

"What lady?"

"Who do you think Jalin?" came Elena's voice. "Me."

Jalin paused, thinking.

"For what?"

Leoncio slapped his own face in irritancy.

"For a smart bird, you're quite the smartass. Stupid, they want to take Elena away."

Jalin faced the Hyacinth Macaws with a dull expression. He then walked up next to Leoncio and narrowed his eyes.

"Now I get what is going on."

"About time Sherlock Holmes," said Leoncio sarcastically.

"Why are you curious in my sister?" asked Jalin, ignoring Leoncio for the time being.

"Well, we just want to invite this gorgeous bird over to our pad," answered the tall, blue macaw.

Elena nervously grabbed Jalin's right shoulder.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

The tall Hyacinth Macaw heard her and smiled at her.

"Don't be, Babe. I'll treat you right."

"Hey, donut puncher!" exclaimed Leoncio. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Donut puncher?"" repeated the Hyacinth Macaw, confused.

Jalin sighed, knowing what his brother meant.

"Look," said Jalin. "My sister is not interested in you, so why don't you just go?"

The Hyacinth Macaw grinned wickedly.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"… If that's the case, I will not let you pass."

Jalin stood in a position to fight. The three Hyacinth Macaws laughed. Their leader smiled.

"You can't be serious. It's three to one."

"Make that two."

Jalin looked to his right to see Leoncio taking a step forward. He positioned himself in a fighting stance. Jalin smiled. He faced the macaws. The tall Hyacinth Macaw sighed.

"Very well. Santanos, Jabber. Take care of these two pests."

Santanos, the smallest out of the three Hyacinth Macaws, approached Jalin. He was about Jalin's height, but he appeared to be more built up.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance to reconsider."

"Satanos? Like Satan."

"Yeah."

"Was your name that gay that you have to change it to Satanos?"

"What! How dare you mock me."

"I'm not mocking you. I'm asking."

"I'm not telling you."

"C'mon, Steven," said the Hyacinth Macaw facing Leoncio. "Let's wipe the floor with these bastards."

Steven narrowed his eyes and glanced at his partner.

"Dude, don't call me that."

"Steven?" wondered Jalin. "It's an okay name. It's not as exotic as others, but it's still good."

"Shut it, Blue Bird," replied an angry Satanos.

Satanos hurled a punch towards Jalin. Jalin saw it and dodged to the side. He curled his right wing, and threw a punch at Satanos. Satanos jumped to the side, dodging it. He did not see Jalin's feet. As Jalin brought his wing back from the punch, he lifted his right foot up, performing a kick. The kick circled around through the air and hit Satanos's stomach. Satanos moved back a bit. His back hit the table the siblings were sitting at. Satanos turned his back towards Jalin for a second and noticed the tray with drinks.

"Had enough?" questioned Jalin, approaching Satanos.

Satanos reached for one of the drinks. He wrapped his wing around it.

"Hey, Blue Bird. Can we settle this over a drink?"

Before Jalin replied, Satanos quickly turned around and bashed Jalin's head with the cup. The cup shattered. Slightly dizzy, Jalin backed away. Satanos quickly picked up one of the bigger cup shards on the floor and lunged at Jalin. Jalin shielded himself with his right wing. The shard pierced into his right wing. Jalin let out a cry of agony and collapsed to the floor. Leoncio saw his fallen brother.

"Jalin."

Distracted, Leoncio didn't see the punch the Hyacinth Macaw delivered. With one powerful blow to the head, Leoncio fell to the floor, knocked out for the time being. The Hyacinth Macaw grinned in victory.

"One down."

"And one more to go," said Satanos.

"Good," said the leader, reaching for Elena. "Finish the prick and let's go with tonight's prize."

Satanos picked up another cup shard and aimed for Jalin's face. Jalin's eyes grew wide as he faced what was likely death. Suddenly, a blue bird crashed down onto Satanos, clawing him. Satanos fell to the floor in pain, bleeding from the deep scratches. The Hyacinth Macaw who fought Leoncio looked at who the bird was. He didn't really have any time to figure out who it was, because the bird quickly jumped on him and dug its talons into his back. He fell in agonizing pain. By this time, Leoncio had gained consciousness. The bird figure was standing next to him. He looked up.

"Mama?" he wondered.

Jewel faced the leader who had Elena.

"Let go of my daughter!"

"Hey, look. A hotter bitch."

"You better let go of her!"

"I think not. If you want to see her unharmed, you must do exactly as I say."

The leader laughed evilly. A rock the size of his head whacked his head from behind. Stunned, he fell down and slipped into unconsciousness. Blu dropped the rock.

"Don't ever call my mate a bitch!"

Elena faced Blu with teary eyes.

"Papa, I was so scared."

"I'm just glad you're safe, but we have to have a long talk with you and your brothers."

"But-"

Blu's narrowed eyes told Elena to keep her beak shut. Leoncio shook his head and got up from the floor.

"What? We're in trouble after getting our asses kicked?"

"Yes," said Jewel in a harsh tone, irritated that her son cussed.

Blu walked over to Jalin. The shard wasn't that deep into Jalin's wing. He didn't want to pull it out now, since there was nothing to stop the blood and they needed to fly back home. Jalin looked up to Blu in shame.

"I'm sorry for all this, Dad. You see-"

"You can explain when we get back to the den."

Blu flapped his wings and took off. Jalin looked at the ground in shame. Jewel, Leoncio, and Elena followed Blu. Jalin slowly looked up to see his family leave. He looked from side to side and noticed that most of the birds were staring at him. He got to his feet and took off, humiliated.


	6. Brotherly Rivalry

"What the hell were you all thinking!" yelled an angry Blu.

The Blu family had made it back to their tree den in the jungle. Two o'clock in the morning had struck. Jalin lied in the nest with some mint leaves covering his stabbed wing. Blu had taken the shard out of his wing. The leaves were held in place with some vines. Leoncio and Elena stood next to him, facing their angry parents.

"Well-" began Leoncio.

"Shut it, Leoncio," said a stern Blu. "There's no 'well' this time, boy."

"Leoncio, we almost lost all of you," came Jewel's caring voice.

Jalin looked down at his injured wing in shame. He looked at Leoncio as he began to talk.

"At least nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened?" questioned an agitated Blu. "Okay. Let's see, Jalin almost got stabbed to death, and you got punched out! Need I also remind you Elena almost got raped!"

Leoncio was about to say something when he decided it was best to drop. He sighed.

"This is why we never allowed you guys to go to the club."

"But that's unfair," defended Leoncio. "You and Mama go to the club."

"Not anymore. We only go there for formal parties. It changed too much."

"But still. Papa, no offense, but you are weaker than me. That's probably why we lost the fight."

Jalin narrowed his eyes at Leoncio.

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned the frustrated Blu. "I wasn't even in the fight, and I saved Elena."

"I know what he means," answered Jalin, keeping his eyes on Leoncio. "At least I didn't get knocked-out."

Leoncio faced Jalin and narrowed his eyes.

"I only got knocked-out because of you. You had to get stabbed."

"Oh, what was I supposed to do? Ask him kindly to not to hurt me?"

"Well, I think it was your fault anyways that fight started. If you weren't being so nicely gay and naïve, they would had probably left. You were too naïve to see what was going on."

"And provoking them is better?"

"At least you don't seem like a pussy when you're provoking them."

"Once again, this is coming from the bird who got knocked-out by a single punch."

Leoncio's beak shook with rage.

"You know what, Mr. Know-It-All, you could have talked me out of it. You are the oldest. It's your fault."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"But you know how stupid I can be."

"Oh, so you're playing that game? Using your stupidity to get you out of trouble? Cle-ver. Should I applaud you on this stroke of your genius?"

"If your wing wasn't in a bandage, I would totally kick your ass."

"C'mon, Mr. Black Eye. I can still own you with just one wing. That all it took to knock you out anyways."

Leoncio marched towards Jalin, but he was stopped by his father's parenting voice.

"Leoncio! Jalin! What has gotten into you? It's like if you two were three years old again! You guys want to be treated like adults so start acting like so."

"But how can we when you still treat us like kids?" asked Elena.

"Elena, I mean this in the nicest way, but if we let you act like adults, Jalin would had bled out, Leoncio would've been beaten to death, and after they raped you, you would join your brothers."

"Blu!" snapped Jewel.

Blu faced his mate.

"What? They should know the reality of the worst outcome of what happened."

"But you don't have to be so bluntly about it."

"Honey," he said calmly. "I can't figure out how else to explain it."

Jewel shook her head and sighed. She looked at her boys and noticed Leoncio taking baby steps towards the pissed Jalin. She pointed her wingtip at them.

"Leoncio! Jalin! Stop your fighting! I'm grateful I don't have to deal with Elena like you two."

Irritated, Jalin failed to stop himself from whispering his next sentence. He was looking at the nest floor when he whispered it.

"That's because Aurora isn't here."

There was a pause in the den. Jalin looked up to see his mother's teary face. He dropped his maddened expression. He never meant for his mother to cry. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel to comfort her as she buried her face in his feathery chest.

"Mom," Jalin said calmly. "I'm-"

Blu faced Jalin as he still comforted his mate.

"Jalin, stop," he said in a serious tone. "You three go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Blu kept a wing around his mate and turned his back at his kids. He led the crying Jewel outside of the den. The chicks heard the final words of their mother for the night.

"Oh, Blu. Where did we go wrong?"

Blu and Jewel left the den to sit on the branch outside. Jalin lowered his head in guilt.

"I-I didn't… My intention wasn't-"

"Just shut it, Jalin," said Elena. "Besides-"

She looked at both Jalin and Leoncio.

"-Papa is right. If you two didn't fight so much, we wouldn't be in these situations."

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better," said Leoncio.

"I am not. Every time you guys fight, we always get into trouble. And most of the time, I'm also the victim."

"The victim?" questioned Leoncio. "We were the ones that got beaten up."

"Yeah, and I was the one who almost got raped. Do you know how it feels to be in that situation?"

"Well, it depends."

Elena stared blankly at her younger brother. Jalin spoke up.

"I hate to admit it, but he has a point," said Jalin.

Elena found her voice.

"Depends! Depends on what?"

"Are we talking about female birds getting me or gay birds?"

Elena half-closed her eyes in irritancy and slapped Leoncio across the face.

"You two are such idiots sometimes. I'm going to sleep by myself…and don't even consider huddling with me."

Jalin watched as Elena walked to the den's far corner to get some sleep. He faced his brother.

"Leoncio, Elena's right. Getting raped is a serious crime that shouldn't be joked around with."

Leoncio faced Jalin.

"Oh, but making Mama cry isn't either."

"Well, it's better than making a joke about being raped."

"So it's okay to make Mama cry?"

"I never said that."

"But you are implying it."

Jalin's beak jittered in anger.

"If I wasn't in this cast, I could…I would…"

"Would what? Kick my ass? Hah. That's a real joke. You already know that I would win, like all the times before."

"Then why did you lose tonight?"

"You distracted me. If you weren't getting your ass kicked, I would've finished off the guy I was fighting and then help you."

"I didn't need help."

"Whatever, Jalin. I'm going to sleep. See you at sunlight, Klutz."

Jalin narrowed his eyes at Leoncio as he walked to the opposite end of the den to get some shuteye. Jalin huffed and lowered his head on his feathers to finally get some sleep.


	7. Punishment

The sun rose into the sky. It lit the jungle up with its morning rays. Blu was the first to wake. After having to sleep outside the den with Jewel, the morning sun irritated his eyes. He yawned and smacked his beak lazily together. He got to his feet and stretched out his wings. He blinked his eyes a few times to wake up completely. After he did, he took off to find breakfast.

He soared through the jungle, looking for food. He wasn't really sure what to eat, but he at least knew what would make his mate feel slightly better. After a night of crying and comforting, Jewel had fallen asleep. Blu didn't really blame Jalin for it. His son got mad and forgot how to speak. Same thing happened to him too, but he would punish his son nonetheless.

Blu found a tree with jumbo leaves on it and flew down. He tore off a leave from the root of the stem with his beak. As he did, a figure revealed itself from behind the tree. It made Blu jumped a little…just a little.

"Oh, Blu. I didn't mean to scare you, old pal."

Blu focused his eyes on the figure and smiled. He placed his jumbo leaf on the floor of the coarse branch.

"Hi Luis."

Luis reached for a nearby leaf. Before snapping it off, he spoke.

"I can see that bump on your head is almost gone."

"Yeah…um, Luis? How do you handle Pepito? I mean, he is well as a respectable teen."

Luis set down his leaf on the branch and smiled.

"Having troubles?"

"Well…a little."

"Does Leoncio have you pinned by the balls?"

Blu looked at Luis confusedly.

"Great American lingual, but we're birds. We don't have balls."

"Blu, you wouldn't be a very good motivator."

There was a moment of silence until Luis started speaking up.

"So, Leoncio…"

"Oh, right. Well, it's not only him. Jalin is causing some issues."

The word of Jalin doing bad made Luis rotate his head a little to the right in a curious way.

"Jalin also? That bad apple is spreading like crazy."

"Blu slightly smirked.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do."

"Mmm… I'm stumped, Blu. Is there anyone else that can give you advice?"

"You're the only father I know of from my bird friends."

Luis scratched his head. He smiled as he hatched an idea. He raised his wing up from his head in exclamation.

"That's it!"

"What?"

Luis dropped his wing and smiled at Blu.

"I bet you watch them. Those American movies about father-and-son bonding?"

"But those are actors-"

"Let me finish. So, the two go out either camping or cross-country and learn about each other and strengthen their relationship as father and son."

"Um, Luis. Sorry to be this kind of guy, but camping is a human sport. They go from their home and camp in the wild. It kind of defeats the sport for us birds. We're already in the wild, away from civilization."

"Human civilization," corrected Luis. "It doesn't matter. C'mon, Blu. I guarantee it will strengthen your relationship with your boys. Hell, Pepito and I will join you."

"But when humans go into an animal's territory, they mostly run away. Mostly. When we go to another animal's territory, we get killed."

"Just relax, Blu. It will be great. Pepito and I do it sometimes, and we've always survived."

Blu thought.

"Well, it would strengthen the bond between us. Okay, I guess."

Luis smiled.

"Great. Pepito and I will see you around noon."

"Wait. You had this planned?"

"Pepito and I planned this trip three days ago. I figured the sooner, the better for you."

"Well, yeah…but it's so sudden."

Blu paused to think.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Blu concluded. "I have about four hours to get ready… Crap, I better hurry."

He picked up his leaf with his talons and flew hastily to gather breakfast. Luis smiled.

Hopefully, it works.

* * *

><p>Jalin lifted his head up from the nest. He saw his mother coming into the den. He sighed and got to his feet. He walked out of the nest and towards her. She saw him approaching and just stood still. Only a few inches away, Jalin looked into his mother's eyes.<p>

"Mom, I'm sorry what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I…I just got mad… I know that's not the best apology in the world, but that's all I can say. I'm sorry."

Jalin just stood still, waiting for Jewel's response. After a few seconds, Jewel spoke.

"I know you didn't mean it, Jalin. You're like your father, which is not a good thing all the time. But you shouldn't go unpunished."

"I know, Mom. We disobeyed both of you. Even though we are almost ready to leave soon to make our own dens, we still have to respect the rules you enforce."

Jewel smiled.

"Even though you at times at like your father in his bad, awkward ways, you still act like your father in his respectful and caring ways. Mejo, why did you get so mad that made you say that?"

"I…I don't know. I guess anger blocked my common sense."

Jalin sighed.

"Mom, I miss her too. As soon as I said that, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I…I had dreams when we were younger with her."

Jewel smiled slightly.

"I think we all miss her."

Jalin and Jewel then heard flapping in the den. Blu came in with a jumbo leaf filled with food. Elena had heard Blu arrived and started to wake up. She got up to her feet and stretched her wings out.

"Well, good morning, family."

A loud snore was heard. All the Blu birds turned to a corner to see Leoncio fast asleep. Blu sighed.

"Well, most of you."

Jalin stretched out his wings and cuffed his wingtips together like when a human interlocked his fingers together to pop them. He dropped his wings and started to approach Leoncio.

"I got this."

He stood over Leoncio and smiled wickedly.

"Leoncio, get up."

Leoncio didn't respond.

"Leoncio."

Nothing happened. Jalin bent down to Leoncio's earhole.

"Leoncio!"

Leoncio jumped up like if he had barely escaped drowning in the river, hitting Jalin's head quite fiercely with his wing. Jalin lifted his head up and covered his face, which was mostly his beak. Leoncio was on his feet now and looked at his other brother.

"Oh, did I do that? I'm sorry."

Jalin saw his mischievous grin.

"You asshole," he whispered so only Leoncio. "You did that on purpose."

"Listen," Leoncio whispered. "You ain't my rooster."

Leoncio faced his parents and Elena.

"Good morning to you all."

"Good morning, Leoncio," said Jewel. "You should probably apologize to your brother for hitting his beak on accident."

Far from it, Mom, thought Jalin.

Leoncio faced Jalin.

"Sorry, Jalin," he said with a grin.

Sneaky imp, thought Jalin.

Leoncio started walking to his parents. The sting in Jalin's beak went away, and he dropped his wings. He mumbled something and walked to his family.

"So," said Leoncio, "what's for breakfast?"

"Before we begin to eat, we need to talk about your punishment."

Leoncio's happy expression dropped as soon as Blu reminded them that they were still going to get punished.

"But Papa, we got beaten up and humiliated at the bar. Haven't we suffered through enough?"

"That was your punishment for going to the club. This punishment is for disobeying us."

Leoncio sighed.

"Is it the standard? Two weeks in the den and no treats?"

"No. Well, actually, it's not really a punishment."

Everyone faced Blu in shock.

"Not a punishment? Wow, my dream did come true."

"What did you have in mind, Blu?" asked Jewel.

"Well, Luis and Pepito invited me and the boys somewhere."

Jalin and Leoncio beamed.

"We get to hang out with Pepito? Awesome."

"What did you have in mind, Dad?" asked Jalin.

"Well, we need to get ready in about four hours. They'll come by then. He said it will be fun."

"This so great," said Leoncio happily. "Where are we going? To the town? To a secret beach? To America?"

"No. We are going camping."

Jalin's and Leoncio's eyes of excitement died. They looked at their father dully. Leoncio groaned.

"Is it too late to fake my own death?"


	8. Packing Up

The two brothers watched as Blu, their father, was packing some tiny marshmallows into a medium-sized zip-lock bag. They were in the kitchen of Linda, Blu's caregiver for fifteen years. Blu finished up filling the bags with marshmallows and faced his sons.

"There," he said happily. "We got marshmallows, three jumbo leafs, and a small lighter."

"Why do we need a lighter?" asked Jalin.

"To build a fire."

"Um, Dad? Wouldn't that, um, burn the forest down?"

"Only if you don't know how to use it. So, with that, I guess we're ready."

"Yippee," Leoncio sarcastically said.

Blu faced his youngest son with blue eyes.

"I can feel your excitement, Leoncio. You watch. You're going to have more fun on this trip than you are expecting."

"Should I lower my expectations more so I can lower the fun of camping?"

"Boy, it won't be that bad."

"That bad? Papa, we're miles away from electricity, filtered water, and city life."

"But we're already miles away from that from where we live," pointed out Jalin.

"You know what I mean," snapped Leoncio. "Can I just say a few byes before we go?"

"A few byes to Linda and Tulio?" wondered Blu. "I don't see why not."

"Not to them."

Leoncio flew down to the kitchen floor and walked towards something with open wings.

"Well, I guess I'll be gone for a week. I'll miss you."

He leaned against the object, trying to give it a hug.

"Bye, Refrigerator. I'll miss you. Your delicious and frosty sweets have brought me great pleasures for the past years. With your magic powers of cooling, I will not forget thee."

Blu and Jalin faced each other.

"What's wrong with him?" wondered Jalin.

"Everything," answered Blu.

They looked down to see a teary Leoncio approaching them. He looked up at them.

"Is that it?" asked Blu.

Leoncio shook his head. He wiped his right eye with his wing.

"No. I need to say bye to the Xbox."

Leoncio started walking towards the hallway that connected into the living room. Jalin faced his dad.

"If he's going to do this, might as well check my email."

Blu nodded.

"Let me make sure I have everything we need. I'll call both of you when I'm done."

Jalin flew out of the kitchen and down the hallway, passing the walking zombie Leoncio. He flew into the living room and landed on the computer desk, in front of the keyboard and mouse. Luckily, it had been on sleep mode. He moved the mouse, and the desktop screen appeared. Jalin quickly clicked and opened up the internet. He typed in AIM and logged in once he got into the website through Google. He checked to see who was on and saw the name Beautigem127. He double-clicked on her name and began chatting away.

AdventSciguy: Hello Beautigem127? How are you?

Jalin waited for about fifteen seconds before he received a reply.

Beautigem127: Hi. I'm doing quite well today. Just checking out some things we'll probably need later on.

AdventSciguy: Oh, that's nice.

Beautigem127: What are you up to?

AdventSciguy: Well, my dad planned a surprise camping trip and 'invited' my brother and me.

Beautigem127: Really like the phrase 'invited' :)

AdventSciguy: So, yeah. We'll be gone from our home for a week.

Beautigem127: Well, I think that's nice. Where are you going?

AdventSciguy: We don't know. My friend's father invited my dad, and now we're supposed to meet up with them at four.

Beautigem127: Well, it's almost three…

AdventSciguy: I know. I'm just waiting for my brother.

Beautigem127: Is he the one that was talking to me the other day?

AdventSciguy: Yeah. He's just saying bye.

Beautigem127: :) That's nice. Who is he saying bye to?

Jalin looked back and saw Leoncio hugging what he was saying bye to. Jalin sighed and began typing again.

AdventSciguy: Well, he said bye to the fridge, Xbox, and television. Now, he's goodbye-hugging the couch."

Beautigem127: … Is he okay?

There was a pause before Jalin replied.

AdventSciguy: As soon as I get an answer to that, I'll let you know.

Beautigem127: lol

"Jalin," called Blu from the kitchen. "Get your brother. We're leaving."

"Alright, Dad," said Jalin.

He faced the computer screen and began typing again.

AdventSciguy: Well, I have to go. Bye.

Beautigem127: Okay, bye. Have fun ;)

Jalin logged out of AIM and closed out of Internet Explorer. He exhaled heavily and turned around. He faced Leoncio.

"Leoncio, you heard Dad."

Leoncio turned towards Jalin.

"Dammit, Jalin. We can boycott this so we cannot go."

"Leoncio, do you remember the last time we were grounded?"

"Yeah. It was two weeks of staying in the den for two weeks."

"And how did that feel?"

"It was awesome. I didn't have to scavenge for food, I slept for most of the day, and I snuck out almost every night."

"But it was… You snuck out?"

"Didn't you?"

"No."

"Well, that's why it was so boring."

Jalin narrowed his eyes.

"You're such a sneaky bastard."

Jalin flapped his wings and took off towards the kitchen. Leoncio shook his head quickly at what he heard and followed Jalin to the kitchen. Well, he made up his mind as he entered the kitchen. If he was going to suffer through this camping trip, he wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" wondered Elena.<p>

Jewel, resting on the nest, looked to the right and faced her daughter, who was sitting next to her.

"Yes?" replied Jewel.

"What are we going to do with the boys gone?"

"Well, you're still in trouble for disobeying us."

"But I almost became a pleasure doll for the night. I learned my lesson."

"Yes. You learned the lesson of not going to the club when you're still so young."

"Mom, I'm seven, almost eight. You need to be only six and a half to enter the club."

"It doesn't matter, Elena. You still live with us, so you should respect our rules. We put them in place to protect you."

Elena sighed.

"Alright, so what is it?"

"Well, Fides did invite this new bird that just moved her. Her husband was sadly captured, so that's why she moved her. Fides wants to make her feel at home. She invited me to tag along, and I think Jasmine is going with us. She told us that she couldn't because of her two kids."

Elena picked up where this was going. Elena shook her head in slight shook.

"Oh, no. You didn't do what I think you did."

"Well, if telling her my daughter could babysit her two boys, then yes."

Elena slapped the top of her head and sighed.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like you're going anywhere," stated Jewel. "If you do this, you'll be lifted from your punishment."

"But Mama-"

"Meja, you're in trouble. If you don't do this, you can join your brothers and come back to find a mad Jasmine."

Elena groaned.

"Fine. At least, it will be better than camping."

Now, if only that statement was true…


	9. Just Flying To

An hour had passed after Pepito and Luis met Blu and his boys. Blu, Jalin, and Leoncio had said bye to Jewel and Elena, and the group of males left. They flew through the jungle, going northwest, mostly west. Luis mentioned to Blu that they were headed to Parana River, in a section where trees surrounded the river. Blu was skeptical at first, but Luis convinced him that he had been to the spot twice and came out alive, so they continued to fly in the direction.

Blu didn't carry any stuff as they flew. He 'allowed' his boys to carry the gear. Blu and Luis were a few meters in front of the boys, talking about where they were going. Leoncio, Jalin, and Pepito stayed back. As they continued to fly, Pepito glanced towards them.

"So why are you guys carrying small bags?"

Gripped by their feet, Leoncio and Jalin each carried a plastic bag. One was filled with marshmallows, and one had everything else. Blu didn't really trust Leoncio with the bag of marshmallows, so it was a no-brainer to give Jalin the bag of marshmallows to carry as Leoncio carried everything else.

"Just some bird porn so Papa can jerk it without Mama," replied Leoncio.

Pepito put on a disturbed face. Jalin sighed.

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad about this whole camping thing."

"Why?" wondered Pepito. "It's much like home, but it's not."

Jalin's face showed puzzlement, but Leoncio understood.

"That's so right," agreed Leoncio. "It's just like home, without the luxuries of the Xbox and treats."

Jalin faced his brother as they still flew and half-closed his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't own any of that. Those are Linda's and Tulio's things."

"I still use them," said Leoncio, looking at Jalin, "so technically they are mine, because I use them. Besides, you only told me twice."

"That doesn't mean you own them. You didn't buy them."

"Whatever, Jalin. Without me, they would rust."

"With you, they will catch on fire from overuse," muttered Jalin.

"What was that, Jalin?"

Jalin just shook his head. Leoncio didn't let it slide.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass."

"We're flying."

"… Tell me another good reason."

"Why are you guys arguing?" asked Pepito.

Leoncio and Jalin faced him.

"He's still piss about getting knocked-out and coming here," answered Jalin. "He feels that he needs to take his anger out on me, even when it was his fault."

"You wish, Jalin."

"Let's see," said Jalin, facing Leoncio. "Who was it that wanted to go clubbing, and who provoked the birds?"

"Who made us look like sissies? Who could've stopped me? Who had to get stabbed?"

Jalin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if we're flying. Let's do it."

"No thanks, Jalin. I'm straight."

"I mean fight!"

"Alright, Bro. Bring it on."

Before the fight started, Pepito dove down under them and flew up in-between them.

"You two stop. Seriously, you act like children. Now, I don't know what's up, but if I had a brother…hell, I would become his friend as well as a role model."

"That's because you haven't lived with this nerd-for-brains," said Leoncio.

"On the contrary," said Jalin. "Leoncio is proof that stupidity is a disease."

Leoncio narrowed his eyes in irritancy.

"Move aside, Pepito. I'm going to teach Jalin a lesson."

"Oh, like you taught the bird at the club a lesson?"

"Shut it, the both of you," said Pepito, facing from Leoncio to Jalin and back repeatedly ever few seconds. "Listen to yourselves. No wonder why Blu treats you like kids. You two don't act like adults. Jalin, if stupidity is a disease, you're getting infected. Leoncio, nerd-for-brains is more of a compliment than an insult. Now, I don't care if you guys beat yourselves up, but do it in private. I won't let you two ruin my trip with Blu and my dad."

Pepito looked forward and caught with Blu and Luis. Jalin and Leoncio watched him. They looked at each other.

"Probably Pepito is right," said Jalin.

Leoncio grunted a little.

"If he was in opposite land. Look Jalin. I blame you for getting-"

"Don't even start, Leoncio. You want to know what your problem is. You blame everyone else around you before putting the blame on yourself. You're too selfish, Leoncio, at everything thrown at you. You want to be the center of attention by causing mischief. It doesn't work that way, Little Brother."

Jalin huffed and flew faster to catch up with the three blue males in front of him. Leoncio stayed back to think of what his brother had said. A tear escaped his right eye as his face softened.

I can never get the praise that I want, because you have already won, Jalin. I'm always second, never first.

He then narrowed his eyes.

But no need to worry. Just like with Papa, I'll get you too, Big Brother.

With that final thought, he gained speed to catch up with the group of four birds.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed. Night was drawing near. As the sun set, the five birds made it to a tree-filled section near the Parana River. Luis led the way and found a tree to rest on. The birds landed on the tree and looked at Luis. He glanced back at them and smiled.<p>

"We're here."

The view in front was breath-taking for any explorer. The large river was seen from where they stood, splitting the forest like someone cutting something not exactly along the line. The trees decorated the jungle, just like the trees back home. A refreshing breeze bushed against their feathers.

"About time," said Leoncio in a kind of rude tone. "My wings are killing me."

Leoncio let go of the bag carefully and sat down.

"And my feet too," Leoncio added.

Blu faced Leoncio.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you should see the view."

"But I'm tired, Papa. I got stuck with the heavy load while Jalin got the marshmallow load."

"But your load only weighed three ounces," pointed out Jalin.

"I'm comparing to marshmallows."

Blu just lightly shook his head.

"Well, if you are going to sleep, you should probably get one of the leaves we packed."

"Don't need it," Leoncio replied, perching in sleeping position and closing his eyes.

"Leoncio, it's going to get cold, and I don't want you to get sick."

"Don't care."

Blu thought of something and grinned.

"If you're sick, you have to stay here longer until you're better."

Leoncio opened his eyes and stood up. He dug into the bag he carried and got out a leaf. He wrapped the leaf around himself and perched once again in sleep mode. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt warmer. He looked at his father.

"There. Happy?"

Blu smiled, knowing his son was warm.

"Very. Goodnight, Leoncio."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Leoncio closed his eyes and went to sleep. Blu shook his head once, smiling. He then faced everyone else.

"Well, I think we should all follow Leoncio and go to sleep."

"Agreed," said Luis. "As soon as the sun rises, the fun begins."

Jalin and Pepito nodded, and the four birds got ready to go to sleep.


	10. Rise and Shine

The morning sun shined down onto the jungle, lighting up this new day. The birds chirped throughout the jungle. The rushing water could be heard by those sleeping in neighboring trees.

Jalin was up, admiring this scenic view from the branch. He was the first one up. Blu and everyone else were still sleeping, adventuring in their dreams. Usually, they would sleep past eight, so this didn't alarm Jalin on anything new. He smiled as the sun bathed him with Vitamin D.

A growl from his stomach was heard. Jalin had forgotten he didn't eat dinner. He looked back at his friends and family. Probably today, he could do something nice. He screwed mostly everything else up. Fetching food might help him redeem his relationship with his father; it might even brighten up his brotherly relationship with Leoncio. He got to his feet and walked towards the plastic bags. He emptied the one with only the lighter and grabbed it with his talons. He walked to the edge of the branch and flapped his wings. He jumped off the branch and took flight.

What he did was probably not the best idea. He was flying in unfamiliar territory. He wasn't sure who was in charge or what animals could prey on him, but as long as he could escape in dire situations. He would survive. He soared through the air above the trees. The cool breeze brushed against his wing, giving him some drag, but not to the point he had to fight against it. The air to a bird was like the rapid waters that a salmon had to overcome. Sure, it seemed hard, but it was easy if you were built for it.

Jalin saw a potential tree and flew down to it. He landed on the branch of this green tree and looked around. The forest floor below him was filled with life, and possibly danger. Large-leafed, small plants and growing trees provided shelter for nocturnal animals, which were usually predators of birds and other animals. As long as he was on the tree branches, he was safe.

Jalin caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his left amber eye. He turned around and saw some green fruit hanging near him. A few Brazil Plums were hutched together in a nearby branch. Jalin smiled and reached for one of them. He plucked it off its stem and examined the fruit.

"Mm. I never had this before."

Jalin shrugged and took a bite out of it. His eyes widened as the taste of it danced on his tongue. He smiled happily and took a second bite quickly after he swallowed the first piece down his throat. This time, he savored the taste, being more of a critic than a hungry bird. He swallowed his second bite of the plum.

"Good, I believe. Well, not the best thing I've tasted, but it's still edible."

He stored the plum inside the plastic bag and got four more plums inside the bag. With a firm talon grip around the bag, he took to the sky and back to Blu and the rest.

He soared through the sky. The morning sky was high in the sky now. The jungle seemed a little more active as he saw birds flying about, gathering food. By now, his dad had to be awake. He picked up his speed and flew in hast, hoping to beat his dad before he took off. Luckily, he saw the tree they slept in. He also noticed three standing objects. He landed on the branch of the tree. The three birds turned around and took notice of him. Blu sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" asked Blu.

Jalin presented them with the bag of Brazil Plums.

"Getting food. I got these green-"

"Jalin," interrupted Pepito. "You should've told us. We were organizing a search party for you."

"Yeah, but nothing bad happened."

"But this is unfamiliar territory," said Blu.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure I would be safe as long as I stay in the trees. Besides, how else are we going to eat?"

The three birds looked at each other and then faced back at Jalin. Pepito pointed up with his right wing. Jalin looked up and saw green gavasteen hanging above him. He looked down at the three birds. He smiled shyly.

"We kind of already ate," said Luis.

"Oh."

The wind picked up again. A gavasteen stem broke off and fell down. It bounced off of Jalin's head and fell to the ground of the jungle. The impact was severe enough that Jalin fell face-first to the floor of the branch. Pepito and Luis looked at Jalin and back at Blu, then back at Jalin. They heard Blu sighed and faced him.

"Wow, Blu," said Luis. "I thought you were the only unlucky clumsy one."

"It runs in the family," Pepito whispered low so only his stepfather could hear.

Blu half-closed his eyes.

"Just help me Luis."

Luis shrugged. Blu and Luis walked over to Jalin and each picked up one wing. They dragged him over to the jumbo sleeping leaves. They left him next to Leoncio on a leaf and walked back to Pepito.

"Well, this sucks," said Pepito.

"It's not all bad," said Blu. "Jalin will wake up soon."

"How soon?" asked Luis.

"Um… Not sure."

They soon heard some rustling of a leaf. They looked back and saw Leoncio stirring up from his sleep. Leoncio lazily opened his eyes and noticed that Jalin was still sleeping. He half-closed his eyes and faced the three birds.

"Alright. Who brought the beer and didn't tell me?"

"No one brought beer, you drunk."

Leoncio half-closed his eyes at Pepito.

"I'm not a drunk. I just like drinking a lot. There's a difference."

Blu looked at Leoncio.

"Let's just drop it. You want to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Blu looked behind him and pointed at the plastic bag that Jalin brought.

"Well, there are some plums that Jalin brought."

"Jalin? Mm, I guess there's nothing else to eat, so it will have to do."

Leoncio walked over to the plastic bag and dug into it for the green fruit. He pulled it out of the bag and walked back to his leaf. He set it down on the leaf and munched away on it. By this time, Jalin was slowly opening his eyes. He awoke to see Leoncio eating the plum greedily.

"Okay. First thing I see after getting knocked is something gross. This is going to be a great day."

Leoncio stopped and narrowed his eyes at Jalin.

"Well, exxxxccccuuuuusssee me, Jalin. I didn't know my appetite would disgust you."

Jalin picked himself from the leaf and walked over to Blu, Pepito, and Luis. He passed Blu and looked into the bag that had the plums. He crooked his head a little in confusion. He looked at his father.

"Where is my plum? It was the one I ate a little of."

Leoncio heard Jalin and stopped eating. He looked at the plum he was eating and turned it around. He quickly spotted that some of it in the bottom of it was eaten. With a disturbed face, he started to gag. He stopped after a few moments and spat out something. A little portion of Leoncio's saliva contained some eaten plum. He looked at Jalin, who was looking back at him.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you picked my eaten fruit."

"You should've told me."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"… Because I was passed out."

Leoncio relaxed his irritated face and lowered his voice a bit.

"Oh, yeah."

Pepito clapped his wings together.

"Alright, so what's today's plan?"

Luis looked down at from the branch and noticed that some parts of the river were calm. He smiled. The Lear's Macaw faced his stepson and the Spix's Macaws.

"Well, the river's always fun."

"The river?" wondered Blu nervously. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"C'mon, Blu. It's just some water."

Jalin sighed.

"Sorry, Luis. Dad is a little phobic towards the river ever since he almost got stampeded by a flock of landing flamingos."

Leoncio secretly grinned, remembering that day.

"Then how do you take a shower?" asked Pepito.

"At Linda's."

Luis just shook his head.

"Don't worry, Blu. It'll be fine. I promise."

"Yeah, Dad," assured Jalin.

"C'mon, Papa," encouraged Leoncio. "You brought us here to supposedly have fun, but you're being a party pooper, just like Mama."

Blu narrowed his eyes at Leoncio. Leoncio's eyes widened, knowing Blu was a bit ticked off with him.

"Boy-"

"Well, we should probably get going," said Luis, hopefully stopping the argument.

"Fine," said Blu.

Leoncio slightly smirked. Blu heard him and looked at him in the corner of his right eye.

Watch it, boy.

The birds flapped their wings and flew to a settled part of the river. Hopefully, no flamingos would interfere their fun.


	11. River Fun

Blu and the other blue birds flew down to the river. The river, named the Parana River, was a blue line in the center of the Brazilian landscape, coming up from the south of Atlantic Ocean. The river was just one of many Brazilian rivers that provided life.

The part of the river the blue birds flew down to was calm and shallow on one side as further out into the river was deep and fast. Blu set down the plastic bag that had some supplies he felt that they needed. Pepito picked up some rocks and threw them at the river, each landing in different ranges. Blu was curious on why Luis didn't stop him and walked up to him.

"Say, Luis. Why is Pepito throwing rocks?"

"He's checking for some alligators and piranhas."

"Oh," said Blu calmly. "I see."

He clapped his wings together.

"Well, this has been fun, but we should get going."

"But we just got here," said Jalin.

"C'mon, Papa. Live a little."

"I would rather live more than a little."

"Relax Blu," said Pepito. "There are no air bubbles, so there are no alligators or piranhas."

"Hear that, Dad? There are no dangerous creatures lurking in the waters.

"Well, you guys can go in. I'll just relax here."

Jalin and Leoncio narrowed their eyes. They faced each and then back at Blu. Blu gulped. His sons grabbed his wings and dragged him to the shore of the waters. Blu tried his best to resist, but his sons were stronger. The water brushed against his feet now. After a few seconds, the anxiety of fear washed away.

"Hey, this is not bad."

"See?" said Leoncio.

They let go of their dad and walked a few inches in front of him. Blu's smile disappeared,

"Boys, don't go in too deep."

Pepito and Luis walked by Blu. Luis looked back at the Spix's Macaw as he walked.

"Relax Blu. It's alright."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Blu."

Blu watched as everyone went deeper into the water. He gulped nervously. He then noticed something in the water. It looked like bubbles a few meters from them. He flapped his wings frantically.

"Luis! I see bubbles!"

The birds faced him.

"No," said Leoncio. "I made those."

Jalin, Pepito, and Luis slowly turned towards Leoncio with half-shocked and half-disgusted looks. Blu wanted to scold at him, but it was best to ignore him. Danger was closing in.

"Not you! At three o'clock."

"Three o'clock?" wondered Luis. "But I think it's noon."

Leoncio and Jalin faced eastward and saw what Blu saw. The bubbles became more abundant as something got closer to them. Jalin and Leoncio flapped their wings.

"Alligator!" exclaimed Leoncio.

Jalin and Leoncio flew out of the water. Pepito took their word for it and took to the skies with them. Luis looked back to make sure and saw the jaws closing in on it. He tried to escape, but he couldn't. The alligator surfaced, trapping Luis in its mouth. Pepito witnessed the horror below.

"Dad!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Blu had gone to shore. He had already predicted Luis's fate once his boys were out of the water. Well, he thought Pepito was going to get clamped too, but that was beside the point. Hurriedly, he ran to the plastic bag and dug into it. He pulled out the lighter and grabbed a nearby stick with a couple of leaves on it. He lit the leaves on fire. Blu dropped the lighter and took to the skies. Luckily, the alligator was still surfaced. Blu preformed the unbelievable by landing on the tip of the alligator's nose. Jalin was the most surprised of Blu's stoke of fearlessness. Blu stuck the burning side of the stick into the alligator's nose. Frustrated and in burning agony, the alligator opened its jaw. Luckily, the teeth hadn't torn Luis apart. The gap of the alligator's mouth was wide enough for Luis to fly through. He escaped the jaws of the reptile and rejoined Blu, who hovered a few feet above the agitated alligator. Both blue birds flew up and joined their sons in relief. Pepito smiled widely.

"Dad, you're alive!"

He faced Blu.

"Thank you, Blu."

Blu smiled.

"You're welcome."

Leoncio turned at Jalin and whispered to him.

"At least it wasn't Papa."

Jalin elbowed him.

"Dude, not cool… Wait. Um, I don't know how to reply to that because it's one of those neutral comments."

Leoncio shrugged, figuring out what Jalin meant.

"True, but it's grateful no one died."

Jalin nodded, but soon he processed what Leoncio said. Kind of surprised, he faced Leoncio. His brother ignored his stare and flew down to where Blu hovered with Luis and Pepito. Jalin shook his head and joined his family and friends.

Out in the distance, a five foot snake hid among the grass. This rainbow boa had seen Blu stick the burning stick into the alligator's nostril. He had never seen blue birds like the ones he was seeing now, but he looked at Blu in particular.

"Ssssssmart bird. I wonder how it tasssssssste."

Out of nowhere, he felt talons around him. He gulped as he was lifted into the air. He was placed in a tree, something he never could climb. The predator had become the prey.

"Ah. Thissssss isssssssss it. I sssssssssee the light."

"Stop it with the 's's. It's annoying."

The rainbow boa looked up and saw the bird that picked him up. The bird smiled down at him.

"I am not going to eat you. I'm just going to use you, but if you refuse…well, I missed lunch."

Terrified, the snake nodded.

"Alright, alright. I'll do anything you sssssssssssay."

"Good pet. Oh, and just so you don't run off."

The bird craved into snake's scales. The snake hissed in pain.

"What wasssssssssss that for?"

"So I know it's you, so I don't eat you."

"You do know I sssssssshed my ssssssssskin."

The bird narrowed its eyes.

"You know…I'm hungry, and a big, juicy-"

The rainbow boa gulped.

"Pleassssssssssssse don't eat me," he begged. "I'll do it."

The bird lightened up a bit.

"Good. Besides, I will have my eye on you, and your scent is very unpleasant anyways."

The bird covered the snake's head with her right talon. The bird lowered its head towards the snake.

"Now, here's what I want you to do…"


	12. The Campfire Story

The blue birds sat around a small campfire Blu made with stones and leaves. He made sure it wouldn't burn the branch that sat on. Well, it was actually an abandoned den that Jalin found a few meters away from their camping spot. They decided to move their gear into the den and declared it their permanent tent. Jalin looked up at the ceiling as the smoke rised.

"Um, Dad? Is this safe?"

"Well, the Indians did it when they lived in stoned homes," said Blu.

Jalin faced his dad.

"And the same logic applies to a tree?" he questioned in a nice tone.

Blu pondered about it.

"…I didn't seem to think this one through."

The birds looked at Blu and half-closed their eyes. Leoncio shrugged.

"Well, before this fire burns down the only shelter we found," he began, emphasizing the last four words, "what should we do?"

There was a moment of silence before Pepito spoke.

"We could tell stories."

Blu, Jalin, and Leoncio faced him.

"It always passes the time, and it's fun," continued Pepito.

Leoncio was up to object.

"Where do we live? The Stone Age? This is why we have television."

"Do you see a T.V. anywhere?" asked Pepito a little sarcastically.

"…"

"C'mon, Leoncio," encouraged Jalin. "It'll be just like when we were younger when Dad and Mom told us stories."

"… I guess. I mean there is nothing else to do."

Pepito smiled.

"Great. So who has a story?"

Leoncio looked dully at Pepito.

"If you want everyone to tell stories, you should have at least one."

"… Get off my back, Leoncio. I think our dads have more exquisite tales to share."

Blu and Luis looked at each other, feeling the stares of their sons on them. Blu began to think.

"Well, it's tradition to speak of scary stories around the campfire…"

"Scary stories," smiled Leoncio. "I got one. One day, a group of three boys traveled to a forest. They were going to be gone for a few days, with no electricity or advanced technology. They said they wanted to rough it out. They went, only carrying food, water, shelter, and some knives. They made it to the forest within two hours. They set up camp and prepared plans for the next day, as the sun began to set.

With the sun gone, the boys gathered around the campfire, telling stories of their lives, though nothing personal. Within fifteen minutes of talking, one of the boys, the youngest, heard a chime throughout the forest. The other boys didn't hear it, and they continued telling tales of past events. Another fifteen minutes went by and the chime was heard by the boy again. The other boys lightly poke at him for hearing such a noise, but they assured him there was nothing out there that could chime.

The boys went to sleep, each in their respective tents. The youngest boy heard the chime again as he slept. It was louder than before, almost as if it was in front of him. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror. The dead, replaced cell phone he lost at his house floated above him! H-"

"Leoncio," interrupted Jalin. "That's not scary."

"It would have be if you hadn't interrupted. I need my audience to get in the zone."

"…I agree," said Pepito. "I want a story that can scare the soul out of me. A dead, floating cell phone is not that scary. It's just...a dead cell phone."

"If I told this story to a person who is always on the cell phone, then he'll be scared."

There was a paused as uncertainty filled the room.

"Fine," replied the agitated Leoncio. "Do you have a better one?"

"… Well, no," said Pepito.

"Then-"

"But I do."

Everyone faced Luis.

"I don't know if it's scary, but it should be scarier than a dead cell phone."

Leoncio grunted. Luis cleared his throat.

"Well, it relates to this place. One day, a group of tourists was walking around through this same forest. It was quite new and exquisite to visit the Amazon Rainforest through a tour guide. The group was made up of an elderly couple and their eighteen year-old grandson. It was led by a local villager.

They walked around the forest, along this very same path. Their tour guide was displaying and explaining the wonderful and sometimes deadly plants and animals the rainforest had to offer. He also told of a tribe that resided in this section of the forest. They had been slain by explorers of the new world, in hopes of finding immense amounts of gold that the tribe possessed

Soon, it would be dark in three hours. The nearest village was only an hour away. The tour guide began to lead the couple out. As they walked, the boy heard a rattle of some sort, but it soon died out. He figured it was just a creature. Only forty minutes away from the village, the path seemed blocked by giant leaves. The tour guide wanted to make sure the path was safe up ahead. He ordered the couple and the boy to stay in the spot they had stopped. The tour guide went ahead.

Fifteen minutes had passed. The wife of the elderly man soon felt uneasy.

'Oh, Honey. Where is that tour guide? It's been fifteen minutes.'

The grandson looked at his grandma.

'Don't worry, Grandma. I'll check it out.'

'You mustn't,' said his grandfather. 'It's dangerous.'

'Grandpa, I'm eighteen. I can handle myself. Besides, we need to get out of here before the sun sets.'

His grandfather sighed.

'Alright. Be safe.'

The grandson walked along the path the tour guide took. He only walked only an eighth of a mile before spotting something on the floor. He walked closer to it, nervous on what it could be. Eyes wide opened, the body of the tour guide leaned against a tree. His throat had been slit open.

He heard the rattle again, with a beat from what sounded like a drum in the background. This time, the noise was louder. Frightened, he ran back to his grandparents to tell the news. Once he got there, their bodies had been stabbed by some type of thrusting weapon. The grandson fell to his knees, stunned on what to do. The rattling and the beating got louder and louder around the boy, and soon, the world became dark around him.

Weeks later, another tour guide, leading a group of five people, was walking along the same path. They soon stumbled upon the bodies of the boy, his grandparents, and the tour guide. The body of the boy was the first one nearest to them. It had been impaled by a wooden stake coming from his back. Written his blood, there was a message on the stake. The tour guide and people gasped in horror and turned around to head home.

Written in blood were the words 'Get off our land, white men.'"

Luis smiled when he finished. Pepito looked at his father and slightly smiled.

"That was good."

Leoncio acted proudly.

"It was okay."

Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"Says the bird that almost peed himself."

Leoncio narrowed his eyes at Jalin. Jalin shrugged and faced Luis.

"That was better than what I can come up with."

There was a moment of silence. The birds faced where Blu sat. He stood stiff, slightly corking his head from side-to-side. He felt the stares and slowly faced Luis.

"G…good story. I…It did its job…but just an arbitrary question here. Is it…true?"

"Well, I heard that story from local tour guides telling their. I think it's just to make sure they don't wander into the forest or to entertain them."

"So it's like those Disney movies that teach kids not to do this…only a hundred times scarier," stated Jalin.

"Disney movies?" questioned Pepito.

Luis faced Blu, ignoring the whole side conversation.

"I assure you, Blu. There's nothing to be scared of. Besides, we're birds. Even if it was real, it is directed to people."

Blu started to relax a bit, but it wasn't enough.

"But-"

A loud bang from behind startled him. He slightly jumped up and fell face-first to the floor. The birds looked at the troublemaking Leoncio. He had banged the floor of the den a few inches behind Blu as hard as he could. He shrugged.

"What? I thought it would be funny."

Pepito and Luis faced Jalin.

"I'm sorry. He was dropped to many times as a chick."

Leoncio narrowed his eyes. He walked to Blu and saw him breathing.

"He just passed out. Trust me. What I did was a favor to him and you. When worried, Papa tends to stay up all night and complain to Mama about what's on his minds. Mama does the same thing. It drives me crazy. I want to sleep, not listen to some soap opera."

Luis was about to word something out, but Jalin beat him.

"He's right. Papa wouldn't get enough sleep, and lately, he's a bit cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep."

Luis was about to open his mouth, but he decided to drop it. He sighed.

"Well, I guess we should all go to sleep."

Luis stood up and covered the dying flame with some sand that had picked up to extinguish the fire. The birds all retired to their sleeping leaves, leaving Blu out cold near the ash.


	13. Night Activity

Jalin awoke in the middle of the night. Well, around ten forty to be exact. He let out a soft yawned and blinked a couple of times to clearly see around him. His father was still near the campfire that was now washed ash. He was snoring, which was a good thing. He was finally resting now. Jalin looked around to see and saw that Pepito, Leonco, and Luis were sleeping, draped by their sleeping leaves. Jalin rose to his feet and walked outside.

Once outside of the tree den, he saw that the moon was slightly covered. It was though as this full moon was wearing a two-piece bikini made of clouds. The wind brushed against Jalin's feathers as it moved the leaves lightly. The jungle was so quiet that the only sound heard was the rushing river.

Jalin stretched out his wings and took to the skies. As they found a spot in a river during the day, they had flown over what appeared to be a ranger station. It had been too long since he got on AIM. He was acting as if a teen suffering from withdraw from not using his or her cell phone. He needed to be online. He didn't expect the trip to last two days.

Jalin flew across the night sky. He took the same route they took too find the river spot. It was still scary to imagine Luis had almost died. If Blu hadn't used his wits, Pepito would've been fatherless again. However, everything worked out okay, even though Luis smelled like alligator breath.

After fifteen minutes, Jalin noticed the ranger station up ahead. It was a one-manned cabin that bordered the Parana River. The station looked like one of those log cabin houses. Jalin went down through the smokeless chimney and entered the log cabin.

He appeared in the living room. He flew to a wooden, cushioned chair near the chimney fireplace and looked around. The log cabin looked like your basic log cabin. The floor, roof, and walls were made of wood. The living room appeared to be the biggest part of the cabin. At the end door was a closed door. It probably led into the bedroom. Some of the furniture included a wooden coffee table, a couch, some pictures and mountings, a rug, and a wooden desk with a desktop on it.

The wooden desktop was near one of the windows. Jalin flew to it and smiled. Luckily, this PC was a modern one. The keyboard and mouse rested in front of Jalin on the desk. Jalin moved the mouse, and to his luck, it was on. The screen slowly turned on. Jalin groaned slightly when he saw that in order to access the desktop, a password was required.

"Let me think," he said to himself. "How about Amazon?"

He typed it in. The password failed. Jalin thought.

"Parana?"

He typed it in to have it only be denied.

"Dammit. How about ranger?"

The word failed as a password. Jalin grew in annoyance.

"The only computer I found, and it's password protected. This is just stupid."

Jalin breathed heavily, relaxing a bit. He thought of one more possible password. He typed it in as he annunciated it.

"Pass…word."

He pressed enter and got into the system. Jalin half-closed his eyes.

"Figures," he breathed.

He moved the mouse on the screen and went to Google Chrome. He Google-searched AIM and clicked on the first link. By only using the browser, he logged into AIM.

"I wonder if she's online?"

He looked around for Beautigem127 and noticed that indeed she was online. She clicked on her name and typed away.

AdventSciguy: Hey, Beautigem127.

Jalin waited five minutes before she replied.

Beautigem127: Hi. Sorry I took so long. I was getting a snack. What's up?

AdventSciguy: Nothing much.

Beautigem127: Then I guess you're back from your camping trip.

There was a pause.

AdventSciguy: Technically, no.

Beautigem127: So you're still in the outdoors? Are you using a cell phone?

AdventSciguy: Let's go with that. I finally got some reception.

Beautigem127: Are you sure? It sounds that you're not.

AdventSciguy: Trust me. So, what have you've been up to?

Beautigem127: Nothing much. Working around the clock really tires you out. This is my only free time, and I spend it sleeping.

AdventSciguy: So why aren't you sleeping right now? It seemed that you had a busy day.

Beautigem127: That's the ironic part. I'm not tired. It's like when you work, work, and work, and then when break comes, you're still in work mode.

AdventSciguy: True.

Beautigem127: So how is camping?

AdventSciguy: It's okay, except for the fact we almost got eaten by an alligator.

Beautigem127: An alligator? Where are you camping?

AdventSciguy: Near the Parana River in Brazil.

Beautigem127: … Is that legal?

AdventSciguy: I don't really know.

Beautigem127: Well, just don't get caught if it is, you criminal you. JK

AdventSciguy: I'll try to keep an eye out. But, yeah, that happened today. Everyone is fine, so no worries.

* * *

><p>"Finally made it up the tree."<p>

The rainbow boa chuckled.

"And my cousssssin sssssssaid I never would. Prove her wrong."

The boa entered the den and looked around. He saw two Lear's Macaws and two Spix's Macaws. It was odd, because when he saw them earlier, there were five birds."

"Probably one did get eaten."

He slithered his way towards Blu, who was sleeping near the extinguished campfire. He looked back at Leoncio and then looked back at Blu.

"Dammit, which one wassssss it?"

Blu heard a voice near him. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He blinked a couple times to see a snake in front of him.

"Look at that," he said calmly. "Snake… SN-"

The boa wrapped his tail around Blu's chest and squeezed his body. Blu passed out again. He was barely breathing. The boa breathed in relief.

"I guess it'ssssss thisssssssssss one, I think. Well, I'm taking thisssssss one. It already woke up. Good thing I didn't kill it. If I killed the bird, I would've been a meal mysssself."

The boa began to drag the unconscious Blu out of the den. Once outside, the boa looked down.

"Everyone ssssaysssssss it is eassssssier to go down than up. They mussssssst've never been up in a tree before."

* * *

><p>AdventSciguy: True, I guess, but it's still freedom of speech<p>

Beautigem127: Freedom of Speech doesn't really exist here. I was ready articles about the freedom of speech. People that come here embrace it for themselves and scare everyone to death by saying we will kill you if you stab us with words and images.

AdventSciguy: Like what for example?

Beautigem127: I was reading an old article about a show called South Park. It seems one group of people was so offended that they threatened to kill the creators.

AdventSciguy: Why so secretive?

Beautigem127: I don't want to get killed. Anyways, people shouldn't kill because they were mocked. They should be civilized and sue.

AdventSciguy: I guess. I don't have a say in this, because some parts in my country still holds women as life-term sex maids.

Beautigem127: Oh. Are you from one of those?

AdventSciGuy: No. Rio is Americanized.

Beautigem127: You live in Rio?

Jalin heard a flip of a light switch. He turned to the right to see that the bedroom was lit. He faced the computer screen and quickly typed.

AdventSciguy: Well, I have to be going now.

Beautigem127: So soon? But you're going to miss the part I tell you that I'm horny.

AdventSciguy: Um…*sweat*… What?

Beautigem127: Okay, so that's good.

AdventSciguy: What's good? Were you…you know?

Beautigem127: Okay, now that confirmed it.

AdventSciguy: Confirmed what?

Beautigem127: I just wanted to make sure you weren't gay, and judging by your reaction, I take that as a no

Jalin grunted.

AdventSciguy: That's a cruel way. It got me stiff.

Beautiguy127: haha… I know, and I'm sorry, but I needed to know. Well, I'll let you be. Have a good night, AdventSciguy.

Beautigem127 logged out as her name disappeared. Jalin grumbled. He had been toyed with. He soon heard something hit the wooden floor from the other room and remembered why he needed to go. He quickly logged off of AIM and pushed the power button of the monitor. He flapped his wings and took into the chimney Jalin hovered in the chimney in relief as he stood hidden. He didn't hear the door of the bedroom opened.

"That was close," he breathed.

He heard footsteps stop in front of the chimney.

"It's cold," grunted the sleepy man.

Something was soon lit, like a match. Jalin gulped and hurriedly took to the skies. He had smelled something when he first entered the chimney, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Now, he had an idea of what it was. The lighter fluid ignited the wood, causing smoke to rush through the chimney. Jalin only neared the top when black smoke covered him. After a few moments, he emerged from the smoke. He landed on the roof. His feathers had trued from dark blue to charcoal. He opened his eyes and coughed.

"This is better than being burned."

He coughed a few more times.

"If I keep this up…cough…my lung will be out of me in a minute."

He flapped his wings and took to the sky. As he crossed the Parana River, he noticed something on the ground moving on the other side of the river. He carefully flew over and landed on a branch. He looked down to see what it was.

"Ssssssssssuch a pudgy bird to carry."

Jalin looked at the rainbow boa. It appeared to be carrying something. It was a blue bird. More specifically, it was Blu. Jalin's eyes widened. His father had been captured by a boa.

He was to attack the boa, but a thought came to mind. Why did the boa get Blu off the tree and dragging him across the jungle? Usually boas that size don't climb trees. Well, probably if he weighed less, but Jalin doubted it. Besides, if the boa was hungry, he would've eaten Blu by now, but usually boas don't attack birds as big as them. Something was up. Jalin decided to keep an eye on them and followed the boa.


	14. Grudges Never Fade

Blu slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he could tell someone was standing before him.

"Get up."

Blu blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"Get up, you little prick!"

Blu's eyes finally focused. He looked around and saw that he was outside. More precisely, he was on a rocky surface in the jungle. The roaring Iguazu Falls, formed by the Parana River, were heard from a distance. Blu tried to get to his feet, but he failed. He looked to his feet and saw that they were tied up. Also, his wings were tied up with vines. He then noticed a tapping talon only a few inches away from his feet. He looked up from the talon and gulped. Standing in front of him was a Southern Caracara.

"What is this?" he demanded, squirming around. "Where am I?"

The Southern Caracara lowered its head towards Blu. Blu stared into its black, glittering eyes.

"I finally got you."

The falcon moved its head back up. Blu gluped.

"Got me?"

"Yes, got you."

"But why me?"

"Little Spix's Macaw, do you remember killing a Harpy Eagle by the name of Boss?"

"Boss… Boss… You can't possibly mean the one that tried to kill me."

"The very same. And do you know what happened next?"

"If my memory serves me right, Velox and Juan tortured and tried to kill me, but I killed them in the end."

"Correct."

"Wow. I feel like I'm in a game show. Hey, can you loosen the veins for me for me getting those answers right?"

"I'm afraid I can do that."

Blu just looked at the falcon. He slowly formed a smile.

"Alright. Stop joking around."

The falcon stayed serious.

"I'm not."

Blu's expression dropped.

"What? This is a joke, right?"

The falcon just shook its head. Blu got worried.

"C'mon, stop it."

"I told you I'm not joking."

"Bu-but it doesn't make any sense. You saved me from the snake. "

"The snake, huh? You mean the one behind you?"

Blu glanced back and saw the rainbow boa near him. He gulped nervously. However, the boa didn't seem concentrated on him.

"Um, Leilah? Can I go? I got the bird for you."

Leilah looked at the boa.

"I need you to do one more thing, and then you can go. I need you to guard and warn me if any of those blue birds come here."

"But-"

"No arguing. You want to live, don't ya?"

The boa sighed.

"Very well."

He slithered away. Blu looked up at Leilah.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" repeated Leilah in a higher, mocking pitch. "Well, you, of course."

Blu flinched.

"Um…but I'm happily married."

Leilah half-closed his eyes.

"Pervert! Gosh, I wondered if my uncle had to deal with your annoyingness."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes. My uncle. Uncle Velox. The bird you killed."

Blu gulped. Leilah lowered her head closer to Blu.

"I loved him. He was my only uncle. He taught me several things. I liked him over my parents."

Leilah narrowed her eyes.

"And then, the day came that I discovered he had been killed by a certain Spix's Macaw named Blu."

Blu shook a little.

"How do you know my name?"

Leilah lifted her head up.

"I've been watching you, ever since you stumbled onto my territory. I learned the name from those who addressed you by it. You also fit the description perfectly. So I concluded that you killed my uncle."

Blu gulped.

"But he was going to kill me!" stammered Blu.

"Don't care. You know how it's like to lose your uncle? I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Jalin landed in the den and looked around. He saw that the birds had just stirred from their sleep, as they walked like zombies. They gathered in front of Jalin. Luis looked around and then faced Jalin.<p>

"Hey, Jalin. Where's Blu?"

"Yeah, and why are you black?" asked Leoncio. "You should be who you are than what you're trying to be: a nerd bird."

Jalin narrowed his eyes.

"It's amazing how you're not dead yet with all of what you say," he said and then talked in a more serious tone. "No. Something happened to Blu."

"To Blu?" wondered Pepito. "What could happen during the hunt for breakfast?"

"Hunt for breakfast?"

"We thought you two were finding breakfast," explained Luis.

Jalin shook his head,

"No. I wasn't with him. I was…taking a bath."

"Well, obviously, it didn't work. It seems you missed a few spots."

"Could you focus, Leoncio," demanded Pepito. "Jalin, what did you see?"

"Well, Father was being dragged away by a rainbow boa."

The other birds gasped.

"A snake?" wondered a shocked Luis. "But how? Usually, snakes don't attack us, especially rainbow boas."

"So, does that mean Blu is…dead?" asked Pepito.

"No. The snake hadn't eaten Blu, so I thought that was weird. I followed it and turns out the snake was just bringing it to a falcon. It looked like a Southern Caracara."

"That bird!" exclaimed Pepito.

"What's with the yelling, Pepito?" asked Luis.

Pepito walked towards the entrance of the den.

"When I was younger and under the care of Blu and Jewel, we were attacked by a Harpy Eagle and a Southern Caracara."

Pepito shivered a bit.

"Oh, I still have nightmares about it. I curse all Southern Caracara for disturbing my childhood."

He faced the birds with a determined face.

"Jalin, lead the way. We better hurry."

The birds nodded. Jalin flew out of the den as fast as he could. The rest of the birds followed closely.


	15. The Blu Bond

"Should I cut here…or here?"

Leilah ran a claw from her right talon along Blu's chest. He gulped.

"Well… Can I-I suggest something? H-how about cutting where those vines are?"

Leilah looked down at the vines and smiled. She then faced Blu.

"Nice try, but I'll pick. You be quiet until I need you to scream."

Unknown to her was a bush only a few feet away. The boa kept watch, but he didn't even bother with the bush. In fact, he wasn't even looking in that direction. The birds peeked through the bush they hid behind from. They saw their obstacle and the falcon taunting Blu with death. They looked back at each other.

"What should we do?" asked Pepito.

Jalin took another look from behind the bushes and saw the snake looking around from where he stood. He looked back at the others.

"Well, that snake is keeping guard. We need to lure it away."

The three blue birds looked each, thinking. They finally faced Jalin.

"Well, I am the biggest," said Luis. "Plus, I had experience with snakes before. I can do it."

He looked at the three boys, starting with Pepito, then Jalin, and then Leoncio.

"Just be careful when dealing with the falcon. I'll set off a distraction in the distance and lure the snake towards it."

Jalin nodded.

"Good luck, Dad."

Luis smiled at his stepson and ran off. Leoncio and Pepito than faced Jalin.

"So what's the plan?" asked Pepito.

Jalin put his right wingtip on his chin and tapped it repeatedly.

"… There are some trees hanging over them. Pepito, you fly over to those trees once we distract the falcon. Make sure she doesn't see you. Once she leaves Blu, swoop down and untangle him. You got to be fast."

"Alright. I climb up from these trees behind us and swoop down. Give out a squawk when I should go."

"Good idea."

Pepito nodded and ran off to climb up a tree in secrecy. Jalin faced the bush and was going to peak through again.

"Jalin?"

Jalin looked back and saw Leoncio's worried eyes, something he rarely saw. He knew something was up. Leoncio always acted tough. His soft side was barely seen, especially towards Jalin.

"What is it?" he asked his brother kindly.

"I-I think I have to sit this one out."

Jalin raised his right eye in curiosity. Leoncio sighed.

"I-I can't do this."

"But what about Dad?"

"I know… I mean, I feel horrible, but…I just can't."

"Leoncio, look. I know your scared, but-"

"Scared?" questioned Leoncio. "I just… I just… That is, I'm…I'm…"

Leoncio looked at his brother's calm face. Jalin slightly dropped his face in a caring tone.

"Leoncio, it's alright to be scared. I am too, but Dad needs us. He's always been there for us. We need to be there for him too."

"…I know, but what if we…fail?"

"Well, we won't. If we work as a team, we can do it."

"But you can figure something else out, right? Jalin, you got the brains. I mean, did you see how you just led? You are smart, Jalin."

Leoncio sighed in depression.

"I'm not."

"Leoncio, don't think brains win all wars. We need to show our strength. We need to show our toughness. We need to show our willing to never back down… That's where you come in, Leoncio. I may be the brains, but I don't have the brawn. You do. You can leave a trail of beaten birds behind you. Remember at the club? If you didn't see me get beaten up, you would've won the fight. I know you, Leoncio. You are stronger than this. So, I ask to lend a wing. If not for me, for Dad."

Jalin extended a wing towards Leoncio. Leoncio slightly lifted his head towards Jalin's right extended wing and then at Jalin's face. He smiled and extended his wing to shake Jalin's wing.

"Let's go kick some falcon butt, Brother."

The two birds peeked through the bush and saw the snake was still standing guard. They saw the falcon grinning mischievously.

"Look at the time," said Leilah sarcastically. "It's time for you to die."

The falcon raised her right talon above the tortured Blu and was about to strangle him when a noise was heard. Leilah faced the guarding boa.

"Go see who it is. I can't be interrupted."

The snake obeyed and slithered away to investigate the sound. With the snake gone, Jalin and Leoncio flew out of the bushes in frenzy and dashed at Leilah. Leilah had focused her attention to Blu after sending the snake away. The rustle of the bushes made her face in that direction, only to get rammed down by two blue birds. Blu faintly turned over to see who had knocked her to the rocky surface. The two birds who saved his life landed in front of him.

"Boys?"

Jalin glanced back.

"Don't worry Dad. We're here to save you."

Leoncio grinned and said something without facing him..

"We'll take care of this bitch of a falcon for you."

"A bitch of a falcon?" repeated Leilah as she rose to her feet. "You better watch your language at who you are addressing to."

"My parents tell me the same thing, at least once a week, but I guess things don't change that easily."

Leilah looked at the two blue birds who opposed her.

"So I'm guessing you're the sons of that Blu killer?"

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look," smirked Leoncio.

"Besides, it was in self-defense," said Jalin.

"Self-defense or not, my uncle is dead. Do you know how it is like to having your favorite uncle die? I'll tell ya."

"Oh god!" exclaimed Blu. "Here she goes again."

"Hey, shut it!"

"But it's so boring. I mean if that was part of the torture, you did a good job."

"But I haven't told them!"

"Do we look like we care?" questioned Jalin.

"Yeah," agreed Leoncio. "Because we don't."

"Shut up, all of you! Now I can see why you're all related. Your corny phrases are so annoying."

"I never knew horny phrases were so annoying," teased Leoncio.

Leilah shook with rage and dashed at the blue birds. Leoncio flew up as she closed in and managed to slash her left eye. She took a few steps back, feeling the sting of a cut.

"Ow! You little brat!"

Jalin ran as fast as he could and head-butted the falcon's belly. She hunched over in pain. Leoncio ran up to his brother, who didn't really go that far.

"Now, that's using your brain."

Jalin shook his head.

"Woah. I'm a little dizzy here."

Leilah managed to look up at the brothers. She stood close to the edge of a cliff.

"Damn you. Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Not if she's a psychopath who is trying to kill your father," replied Jalin.

Leilah slowly rose to her feet.

"Well, I'm still standing."

Leoncio flew up to her head level and delivered a midair punch. The punch was so great that Leilah starting backing up dizzily. Her footing slipped, and she fell off the cliff. Jalin and Leoncio walked over to the cliff and peeked down. Jalin faced Leoncio.

"You weren't supposed to kill her."

Leoncio looked at his brother.

"I didn't know. You should've told me."

"I thought that it was implied that we weren't going to kill her."

"Since when? Besides, she was a psycho bitch who tried to kill us. It was all in the name of…self-dense. Right?"

Jalin sighed. He looked back and saw Pepito untying Blu. He then faced his brother.

"I guess."

"Besides, like father, like sons."

There was a small pause before Leoncio spoke up again.

"And Jalin? Thank you."

Jalin smiled.

"I should be giving thanks to you too. If it wasn't for you, I think we couldn't win."

"Well, as you said, we are brothers, and brothers should always be there for each other."

Jalin smiled, and Leoncio smiled back. Each reached out with his wing and patted the other one's shoulder for a job well done. Pepito and the wounded, but manageable, Blu walked over to them. The brothers faced them. Blu smiled.

"Well, you two got along quite well," he said. "I'm proud to be the father of you two."

"And same goes for us," said Leoncio. "Well, proud to be the sons of our papa."

Luis came back from where he was an landed next to Pepito.

"Well," he grinned. "Everything turned out for the best, again."

Blu nodded.

"The power of camping. It brings out the best of us in dire situations, but I think that's enough adventure for one trip. Let's go home."

"Agreed," said Jalin.

"Double for me," said Pepito.

"Yeah. I'm starting to miss Youtube. It's like free porn for birds."

Blu shrugged.

"Though not the best, you got at least one of my traits."

The Blu birds laughed. Pepito and Luis just stared at them and faced each other.

"Good thing I found my mother, huh?"

"Yep," agreed Luis. "A very good thing."


	16. The Summed Ending

After dropping off Pepito and Luis at their den and saying bye to their family, Blu, Jalin, and Leoncio flew back home. After a weekend of "roughing it out", it was good to be back home. They landed on the branch of the tree den. Blu smiled and faced his boys.

"Don't tell your mother about it. I don't want her to worry."

"True," said Jalin.

Leoncio nodded. Blu faced forward, and the three birds walked into the den.

"Jewel, we're home."

In the center of the den were Jewel and Elena. Elena sat in a tin pan that was half her height. The tin pan was mostly filled with three percent hydrogen peroxide with some baking soda and a small amount of liquid detergent. She presumably got it from Tulio. How else would she know what to use to clear the skunk stench? The three male birds just stared as Jewel scrubbed under Elena's right wing.

"Uh, what happened to you?" asked Jalin.

Elena kept quiet. Waiting for an answer, Jalin tried again.

"Elena?"

"I'm sorry Jalin, but she's being stubborn."

"Stubborn?" grunted Elena. "I'm just upset. You never said that that bird's two sons were demons."

"Demon chicks?" wondered Blu.

"Chicks are not demons," said Leoncio. "They just like to mess with you. I should know."

Blu glanced over at Leoncio for a second and faced back at Elena and Jewel.

"Either way," said Elena. "I'm not babysitting anymore. I've been hit, slammed, used as a trampoline, harassed by an older man because he thought I was a single mother, kicked, and shocked. That skunk prank was the one that broke straw on the horses back."

Blu and Jewel looked at Elena with confused faces. Jalin and Leoncio knew what she meant. Leoncio just looked at Elena, trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Elena's misfortune was just too funny. He started to laugh. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, Leoncio."

"Hey, Elena. Look on the bright side. At least you finally took a bath."

Jalin looked at his brother and then at his sister. A smile soon formed across his beak. Elena noticed this and glared at him.

"Don't you even dare!"

"He has a point, Elena. It's about time you took a bath."

As Elena pouted, Jewel couldn't help but notice something different with her two sons. It seemed that their bond strengthened. She faced Blu, who looked a little wore down. It was most likely due to camping. She smiled.

"Well, you three had fun."

Blu nodded.

"What did you guys do?"

Blu faced his boys, who looked at him. He turned back at Jewel and smiled.

"Guy stuff."

"As in…"

"… It's guys' stuff, Mama," said Leoncio. "I mean we don't ask you when it's girls' stuff."

"But I should still know. I'm your mother."

"Well, Mom," began Jalin. "If you must know, we found a den, set up camp, had fun in the river, flew around, play a hide-and-seek game, and told stories."

The hide-and-seek game was more like a search-and-rescue, but Jewel bought it.

"Alright. What's so guy-ish about that?"

"Well, we talked about guy stuff. I just skimmed the surface, Mom."

"Oh. Okay."

There was a short pause.

"But…we should get going," said Blu.

"But my Blu bird, you just got here."

"Well, I need to see Tulio."

Jewel dropped her wings and narrowed her eyes at Blu.

"What happened?"

Blu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um…"

"Papa fell off the tree as we were about to go," made up Leoncio. "He tripped over a vine of the tree and fell."

Jewel looked at Blu.

"Is that true?"

"You know how clumsy I can be, mi Amor."

Jewel sighed.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought you would get killed by a snake or something."

The three birds slightly smiled nervously.

"Good thing that didn't happen," said Jalin.

"Well," said Blu. "Let's go see Tulio."

"Okay. We'll meet you over there. I have to finish scrubbing Elena."

The three male birds left. Jewel watched them leave. She looked down at her daughter as she continued to scrub her feathers.

"Well, your brothers got along."

Elena grunted.

"A little too much."

* * *

><p>At the bird sanctuary, Blu was getting mended. Tulio and he were in the lab for already ten minutes. During the time, Leoncio was watching Linda bake cookies in the kitchen. He got the chance to lick the spoon, which was his favorite part as he watched. Elena and Jewel were close to the bird sanctuary. They would arrive in about fifteen minutes. This left Jalin alone.<p>

He was in an office with a recently abandoned computer. He decided to use it. He moved the mouse, awaking it from sleep mode and went into the internet. He logged into AIM to see if his friend was online. He needed to talk to her. Luckily, he found her.

AdventSciguy: Hello, Beautigem

A few moments passed.

Beautigem127: Hello.

AdventSciguy: Beautigem, I don't know how to say this.

Beautigem127: Please don't say you love me. Because if you do, that's the worse, unoriginal beginning sentence. Start with something else.

AdventSciguy: Well, it's not love. It has to do with the truth. See, we have been talking to each other from time to time, yet we don't know how the other looks like. I feel that we should have enough trust in each other to tell the truth.

Beautigem127: … Okay, AdventSciguy. You're right. I mean, I like you. We should know about each other. What would you like to know?

AdventSciguy: Where were you born?

Beautigem127: Oregon. Where were you born?

AdventSciguy: Near Rio, Brazil. What's your favorite color?

Beautigem127: I would have to say green. How about you?

AdventSciguy: Blue. What species are you?

Beautigem127: … What?

AdventSciguy: Um, Beautigem127, there is something I should tell you. I'm not human. I'm a bird.

Beautigem127: … Are you being serious here?

AdventSciguy: Sincere. I figured that since we are being truthful, you should know what I am.

There was a long pause.

AdventSciguy: Beautigem?

Beautigem127: Is this some kind of trick?

AdventSciguy: If you're not hearing the truth, then why should we be friends? I'm being honest here. I'm a bird.

Beautigem127: But it's just a shock.

AdventSciguy: Beautigem, if you can't handle who I am, then I can't be your friend. I thought you would be cool about the truth, but I see that you're laughing in the inside.

Beautigem127: But

AdventSciguy: You know what? I can't talk to you anymore. If you can't accept me who I am, then we can't be friends. I have to go for one final time. I hope your life goes well, Beautigem. Bye.

Beautigem127: Wait, AdventSciguy.

She heard no response. She looked to see if he was log on. He had logged off. Beautigem127 sighed. She had lost her friend. Her only true bird friend. She exited the internet and turned off the computer.

"But I am a bird too."

Beatigem127 decided it to call it a day and flew into the lab to see what Angelica was doing.


End file.
